Republic City Brothel
by MyCupRunnethOver
Summary: Korra has had a long day trying to balance becoming a fully realized avatar while trying to create harmony in the world. All she wants to do is get some much needed sleep, but Bolin seems to have other plans for Korra. (Korrasami)
1. Red Lips

After a long day of avatar duties all Korra wanted to do was sleep. She walked into her home, the Republic city government set up for her. As she was about to fall on to her bed she heard a faint knock at the front door. She hobbled over to the entryway and cracked it open. Before she could even see who was standing outside a man barged in.

"Kooorrrraaaa!" He said while giving her a bone crushing hug. "Bolin you smell like liquor and cigars." Korra said while trying to push the intoxicated man away from her. Bolin took the hint and stepped away from Korra "I have just been to a place that is heaven on earth and I just came to show you!" He yelled. "Bolin I'm exhausted and please stop screaming before you wake up the whole city." Without hesitation Bolin took Korra by the hand and slung her over his shoulder as he spoke "I am not taking no for an answer."

He ran out the door and into the street with her fighting to break free from his grasp. "Put me down Bolin I don't want to bend at you, but I will if I have too!" He set her down a moment later, and said "that will not be necessary since we are here." Korra saw the sideways grin on Bolin's face and looked away to the building he was pointing at. The sign read Republic City Brothel in red letters. Korra gasped in surprise. "You brought the Avatar, the one who is supposed to bring balance to the world and keep the peace through out the nations to a whore house! Do you know what people will say if anyone gets word of this!?" Bolin shrugs and widens his smile as he replies "lucky avatar."

Korra groaned and started to turn around and walk back home when Bolin snatched her arm and spun her into the tavern doors. Korra froze in place as she saw military and political men sitting around drinking and gambling with half naked women on their laps.

Just as she thought she was going to pass out from holding her breath so long a man greeted the two at the front door. "Hi there Bolin I'm glad to see your back, and you brought that friend you were talking about" he said as he winked in Korra's direction. Korra finally caught her breath and leered at Bolin. "You were talking about me?" She seethed through her teeth. Bolin gave her a shy smile.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Varrick, and the owner of this humble brothel. Let me assure you avatar Korra we are very discrete here." Korra only frowned and spoke up. "I do not know what you are assuming about me sir, but I can **ASSURE** you that I am here on accident and nothing else." Korra made sure to punctuate that word on purpose to get her point across. Varrick seemed to have a knowing gleam in his eyes as he waved his hand in the air to the bartender. "Please avatar Korra I mean no disrespect. Allow me to apologize by paying for your drinks for the night. Before Korra could deny the invitation Bolin grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the bar.

"Four beers please good sir." Bolin pushed two beers to Korra as he downed his first one. "Bolin, this is not a good idea. Anyone could see me." She frowned looking into her beer. Korra looked up to see Bolins eyes transfixed behind her with his mouth hanging open. She cocked an eye brow, but before she could ask what was wrong a beautiful sound of a woman's voice echoed in her ears. "Is this seat taken?" Korra felt stiff as she turned to look at the direction at which that voice came from.

There right behind her stood a gorgeous woman with long black curls flowing down her shoulders. She wore a red dress that matched her perfect red lips which twitch up into a smile. Korra must have been caught staring to long at the young woman's lips because she giggled and continued to speak. "Avatar Korra, is this seat taken?" She asked again. Korra shook her head and glanced left and right, but there wasn't a seat next to her. "I'm sorry there is not a seat open, but if you wish to seat I will gladly give you mine. Korra was about to stand before the woman in front of her put a gentle hand on her thigh. "That will be unnecessary avatar Korra I will just sit in your lap."

Korra thought her heart had stopped at the words the gorgeous woman just said. The woman slid onto the Avatar's lap with graceful ease and leaned close to Korra's ear to whisper in a low seductive tone "My name is Asami and I am yours for the night. Asami placed her hands around Korra's neck and brought her lips to the ear lobe she had just whispered in. Licking her earlobe before biting lightly earning a gasp from the Avatar.

Korra was stunned by how forward the woman in her lap was being. Korra turned her head to Bolin who was smirking knowingly and hopped from his seat "well I should probably leave you two to it." Korra was about to yell something to Bolin about leaving but was distract by wondering lips that seemed to move from her earlobe down to her neck biting and sucking.

Korra mind became hazy with pleasure. She involuntarily grabbed Asami hips pulling her closer so not even a hair couldn't fit between them. Korra brought one hand from the woman's back to lift asami's chin to stare into those paralyzingly green eyes. Korra wanted to say she couldn't do this, but that thought soon died with the contact of soft lips to her own.

The hand on Asami's chin slid to the back of her head and tangled in the raven hair. The kiss was tender and sweet at first before it became heated. Korra didn't know who started it first, but greedy tongues started to explore each other's mouths. Realization of what was transpiring had snapped Korra out of her desire, and she pulled Asami hair gently to break the kiss. Asami's eyes were hungry with want, but also with concern. "Would you like to take this up stairs, Avatar Korra?" Korra shook her head and with a disappointed sigh said "I can't do this."


	2. The Tease

A moan escaped a half naked Avatar's mouth as she felt soft red lips, and teeth travel down her neck towards her clavicle. leaving a trail of lip stick behind. Small hands made their way up the Avatar's tone stomach trailing light fingers down each ab's indent with appreciation, before working their way up and dragging their nails back down and stopping just above the Avatars underwear. Asami slowly repeated the action over and over again driving the woman below her crazy. Korra arched her back into the touch to get as much contact as humanly possible to those tantalizing hands.

Korra could feel the want between her legs, and needed more than what the woman above her was offering. Running on desire, Korra grabbed the hips of raven haired vixen and rolled her onto her back. Taking the hands that were teasing her before and pinning them above the woman's head. Korra couldn't help but smirk at the surprised expression the goddess below her had on her face. Now korra could finally admire Asami and all her beautiful curves. She wore red lace lingerie that left little to the imagination. Everything about Asami was sexy from her raven hair all the way to her long legs that just so happened to be wrapping around Korra's waist right at that moment.

"Are you going to stare at me all night, or do you wanna touch me?" A soft voice teased.

That brought Korra back to reality as her attention wondered back to the green eyes that no longer looked surprised, but more daring. Korra kept the arms locked at the top of Asami's head with one hand, and moved her right hand down to the hem of the red panties. Placing one finger inside and moving the garment with a fast yank down the slender legs. She Tossed the panties with no care to the side of the bed.

Korra couldn't help the lopsided grin on her face when she saw the space between Asami's legs. It was obvious even in the dark lighting that she was wet and ready. Just as Korra was about to say something she was interrupted by the feel of Asami moving underneath her. Trying to create as much friction she could on Korra's thigh. The southerner loved the feel of the slick folds sliding along her skin making the pale woman paint for more.

Korra leaned closer wanting as much of their skin touching as possible as she met every needy thrust Asami made. While they continued rubbing against each other Korra grabbed a cup of Asami's bra and brought it down just enough, so that a pink nipple appeared. Licking her lips, she brought her head down kissing the hardened nipple right before placing it in her mouth. Korra started tracing light circles around the tip in her mouth before grazing her teeth over the top, eliciting a desperate whine from the moving woman under her. The Avatar knew she was doing something right when she heard her name being chanted like that was the only thing Asami remembered how to say. "Korra... Korra... Korra."

"Earth to Korra! Is anyone in there!?" Bolin tapped the meditating Avatar's shoulder. The earth bender was greeted to a disappointed Korra, who sighed and said. "Oh it's only you." Bolin replied sarcastically. "Yeah only your best friend in the whole world, that is here to take you to lunch at the greatest noodle restaurant of all time. Don't get to excited on me." Korra just gave her friend an apologetic smile. "Sorry I was just having a really good meditating session before you interrupted." Bolin looked confused at Korra. "I don't remember you ever liking meditating. You even tell me to pick you up around this time just so you don't have to."

Korra tensed up praying to Ravaa that her friend didn't notice. She cleared hear throat. "I mean I just was relaxed is all." The burly man wasn't buying it. "Hmm... relaxed huh? This wouldn't have to do with a pretty young woman we met last night would it?" Bolin questioned. "Shhh no one can know about that." Korra whispered. "Obviously you remember." Bolin countered with a smirk planted firmly on his face. Korra decided to ignore his comment and proceeded to walk away not bothering to look back before saying. "You coming to eat, or not?"

The two friends sat at a table with their bowls of seaweed noodles in hand. "So what ended up happening last night after I left you two alone?" Korra groined and rolled her eyes before answering. "Nothing we made out a little and I left." The young earth bender looked surprised at what he had just heard. "You didn't go up stairs and you know... Do the thing?"

Korra almost choked on her noddles before replying. "Bolin! No of course not. I can't just have random one night stands with gorgeous woman in whore houses. I'm the avatar!" Bolin seemed to deflate. "Yeah yeah yeah your the all mighty avatar. Bringing balance to the yada yada yada. What does that have to do with getting some every once in a while? I don't think you have been with anyone since my brother Mako." A blush rose to the dark skin girls face, but hoped Bolin didn't see it.

"Wait you never with Mako?"  
Korra's blush grew hotter. "No, we were only together for a month." Bolin's eyes grew wide and he just stared with his mouth open before saying. "Well that is changing tonight. We are going back to The Republic City brothel."


	3. A Chance Encounter

Bolin and Korra had finished their lunch and had just begun walking home when Bolin asked, "Wait, why can't you come to the brothel with me tonight?" He said with a pout on his face. "Well beside the fact that it would be highly inappropriate. I agreed to attend a gala tonight held by president Raiko. He is honoring the Avatar, so I have to make an appearance."

"Well that's perfect you can ask Asami to join you tonight as your date." Bolin stated while wiggling his eye brows. Korra just rolled her eyes for the hundredth time since they had gone to lunch, or at least that's how it felt like to her. "I'm not asking a prostitute on a date. Do you hear yourself when you speak sometimes?"

Bolin just laughs and proceeds to speak "I think it's the best idea I have ever had" Korra looks exasperated "oh yeah? Give me three good reasons why I should ask Asami to the gala?"

The earth bender seemed to become more animated as he spoke."Well first, she is hot. Imagine being in that stuffy gala with old farts talking your ear off. All of sudden you realize you have a gorgeous girl next to you to keep you awake. Two, just looking at her you can tell she knows how to dance, and to be honest you could use all the help in that department." Korra interrupts Bolin's tangent. "hey! I'm not that bad!" Bolin continues talking ignoring what Korra has just said. "And three, she is a sure thing. You could have her at anytime. In the bathroom. On the balcony. In your car. Under a table. On a table. In the coat closet. On the stairs."

"Ok ok I get it. Are you done yet?" Korra's cheeks are starting to get hot from embarrassment.

"Not quite, you could have her on your bed. On the wall. Standing up. Sitting down. On the roof. On every single piece of furniture you see.

Korra looked like she was about to combust with how red she was. "Ok I get it. You made your point now please stop." Bolin just gave his friend a pat on the back before proceeding. "Don't worry I'll ask her for you if you are to scared." Korra whipped around facing Bolin square in the face. "Don't you dare do that Bolin or I'll... I'll..." Korra's mind went blank for a second before Bolin spoke up. "Or you'll what uhvatar?" That was the final straw Korra couldnt take his teasing any more. "Or I'll ask Opal to the Gala." She could see the cocky smirk disappear on Bolin's face in a matter of seconds. Opal was the Niece of Lin Beifong, the chief of police in republic city. While working closely with Lin, Korra got to know Opal very well and even became good friends along the way. Everyone knew Bolin was head over heels for the girl.

Korra had an evil glint in her eyes as she witness fear than anger creep across Bolin's face. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would just test me." Bolin brushed off the threat and continued walking. "You can't even seal the deal with a postitute, I doubt you would ever ask out Opal."

Just then a pretty short haired girl walks around the corner. "Hey guys what are you up to?" Bolin freezes in place from the familiar face and voice.

"Opal just the Beifong I wanted to see" Korra says while glancing in Bolin's direction with a lopsided grin. "Oh really?" Opal says surprised. Korra moves close to Opal and looks her in her big green eyes while taking her left hand in hers. "Has anyone ever told you that you are gorgeous." Opal blushes and looks away with a smile on her face, while placing her other hand to her cheek to cover the red. "Um... Well... I..." Before Opal can finish that sentence Korra places her hand on Opal's chin so that she raises the girls face to meet her blue eyes. "Because if they haven't they should." Opal giggles. "Thanks Korra." Bolin clears his throat trying to get the small brunets attention. "Hey Opal."

Opal gives Bolin a polite greeting, but doesn't take her eyes away from Korra. "So are you going to the Gala tonight?" Korra asks. Opal shakes her head yes "my whole family will be there. Are you, Avatar Korra?"

"Yes I am. Will you be escorted to the gala by a lucky someone?" Korra can see Bolin squirming from the corner of her eye, and she knows she is winning this game. Opal gives Korra a sheepish smile but doesn't look away this time. "No I was planning on going alone."

Korra looks surprised by the news she has just heard. "Well to be honest Opal I've been wanting to ask you to the gala for sometime now. I just assumed you would already have a date. That's why I never did." Korra gives an apologetic smile and continues. "If it's not to short notice I would love to be your date for this evening, if you would allow me the honor?"

Korra can see Bolin stomping behind Opal raising his hands in the air in defeat.

"Avatar Korra, the honor is all mine." The shorter girl says with a twinkle in Her eyes. Korra kisses the hand she has been holding this whole time and right before letting go says. "I can't wait for tonight."

They part from each other and walk in the opposite direction. Bolin is quite and has his hands crossed over his chest. You can almost see the steam coming off of him he is so mad. "Come on Bo you deserved that after the shit you pulled the past few days." Bolin shrugges his shoulders with his lower lip hanging low it looks like it could drag on the ground."You crossed the line. You know how I feel about Opal. She is my one true love. My forever girl, and what did you do? Not only did you ask her on a date, but you flirted with her right in front of me and she liked it. Gah! I'm never forgiving you!"

Korra knew she shouldn't push her luck, but she couldn't help herself. "So what your saying is I should ask her to be my girlfriend?" Bolin couldn't take it anymore he walked off leaving Korra on the street alone with out a response. Korra yelled after him. "Oh come on Bo it was only a joke!" Korra was more than pleased with herself. Maybe next time Bolin would think twice about trying to make a fool out of her. She turned and proceeded to head for her apartment to get ready for the gala.

Korra looked at herself one last time in the mirror before heading out the door to pick up Opal. She was wearing a traditional blue water tribe dress that was very modest. The only part of Korra that was not covered up were her arms, but that was how she liked it anyway. Sleeves seemed to be too constricting and she always got to hot even when just sitting around. Her hair was pinned up and she put on as minimal make up as possible. Korra had natural beauty that was enhanced by a little blush and eyeliner. "Ok I'm ready for my hot date." Korra laughed to herself before leaving her apartment.

A car was waiting outside her door. One of the many perks of being the Avatar was not having to drive your self anywhere. Not like Korra knew how to drive anyway. The driver was waiting with the door open. "You are looking good, Avatar Korra. Where to first?" Korra gave the man a smile before stepping inside the car. "Thank you Lee. Could you please take me to Opal's?" Lee nodded his head before closing the door. The drive didn't take too long. Opal only lived 10 minutes away. The car came to a stop and before Korra could reach for the door handle, Lee was already there opening it. How is this guy so fast?Korra thought to herself. "Thank you Lee, quick to the draw as always. Lee just bowed with a small smile on his face that could have bee missed , but Korra caught it.

The avatar steeped up to the front door and knocked twice. It didn't take long for the door to open and standing in front of her was Opal Beifong in all her beautiful glory wearing a green dress just below her knees, that made her eyes stand out. The short woman was wearing heels which made her legs look great and not to mention a little taller which surprised Korra. "You look amazing Opal." Korra gestured to opal's outfit before continuing. "Are you ready to head out?".

Opal stood in the door way reaching for her keys before she steeped out and locked the door. "Yes. And by the way..." Opal wrapped her arms around korra's neck before finishing her statement. "You don't look half bad yourself." She said with a wink while leaning in to place quick kiss to Korra's cheek. Which made the southerner blush uncontrollably. Korra was trying to think of a witty reply, but her thoughts were interrupted by Opal pulling her to the car by her hand.

Korra was actually looking forward to this gala. Maybe it was because she had her friend to keep her company. As they walked hand in hand towards the entrance, Korra looked over to Opal. "Promise me now you will save me from every political figure trying to bore me to death." Opal laughed and with a quick squeeze of her hand replied. "Of course I will."

They had only been at the event for 30 minutes when I older gentleman came right over to the two woman. "Avatar Korra, I have been wanting to meet you for the longest time." The man stretched his hand out in greeting. When Korra accepted the hand in hers and shook it, the man spoke again. "I am Hiroshi Sato, the CEO of Future Industries. I would love to set up a meeting with you soon to discuss working together to make Republic city a better place to live." Korra withdrew her hand after a awkwardly long hand shack and nodded. She didn't know why, but the man gave her the creeps.

"Of course, but if you will excuse me I promised this dance to my friend." Korra glanced at Opal pleading with her eyes for the woman to go along with the lie. Opal seemed to take the hint as she grabbed korra's hand, and led her to the dance floor.

Korra was in such a rush to get away from Hiroshi Sato she almost forgot that she had two left feet. Opal noticed the hesitation on the darker skinned woman's face and took matters into her own hands. She placed korra's hand on her waist, and slowly ran her hand up the tone arm until it reached its destination on Korra's shoulder. The touch sent shivers up korra's spine. Opal grabbed korra's right hand and leaning up until Korra could feel the smaller woman's breath on her ear.

"Try not to step on my feet." When Opal pulled back Korra could see the sly smirk on Opal's face. "I make no promises." Korra returned the smirk with one of her own.

The dance was slow and made it easy for Korra to sway without having to move to much. When the dance was over Korra took Opal by the hand leading her away from the dance floor to get them both a drink. They were laughing and talking, so Korra barley had time to notice a burly figure standing right in front of her. "Bolin, what are you doing here?" Korra quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well I was invited. I am Nutuk remember. I get invited to everything. Korra had totally forgotten Bolin was a huge mover star. He is so down to earth it was hard to see him as famous. "Anyway I was just getting a drink for me and my date." Bolin seemed to puff out his chest a bit with some kind of emotion on his face Korra couldn't pin point. "That's great Bolin. You will have to introduce us to your date later on tonight." Bolin's eyes seemed to move from Korra to something behind them. "I could introduce you now actually she is coming right this way."

Korra didn't even have time to move a muscle before a familiar voice wafted through the air. "Good evening Avatar Korra." Time seemed to stand still in that moment. Korra was worried the whole gala could hear her heart beating as a tall woman walked past them and stood at Bolin's side.

The Avatar couldn't help her wondering eyes as she admired the woman's figure in front of her. Asami had on another red dress, one that hugged every inch of her body showing off her tiny waist. The dress stopped right at the end of her thigh showing off most of her beautiful pale legs. Korra licked her lips unintentionally when she noticed the neckline of the dress hung low enough to show off the perfect cleavage the woman had. Korra snapped out of her stare when she saw the face of the seductress's in front of her. Her tasty red lips were showing perfect white teeth in a smile, and her eyes showed that she knew exactly what the avatar was thinking. Korra cleared her throat trying to gather her composure.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Asami. You look..." Korra ran her eyes up and down Asami's outfit one more time, before she finished her sentence. "Nice." Asami gave Korra a look that seemed to say we both know what you are really thinking and nice is not the word.

Bolin interrupted the tension and spoke. "Korra I was wondering if you would mind if I asked your date to dance with me?" Korra said yes but couldn't seem to pry her eyes away from the gorgeous woman in front of her. Bolin had already taken Opal to the dance floor, but when did that happen?

A hand stretched out, and Korra took it without hesitation. She didn't even protest when that same hand led her out of the gala. All that Korra was thinking about was the away those hips in front of her swayed while they walked.

There were a lot of hall ways in the building the gala was being held in. The place was so huge, but now that they were out of the party Korra noticed it wasn't a random building at all. This was someone's mansion. A question popped into her head. How did Asami know where she was going? Finally they arrived at a stair case, and climbed it moving until they were in front of a large wooden door.

There was something written on the door, but before she could read what it said Korra's back was slammed hard against the wood. "I've been wanting to do this all night." Korra saw hungry green eyes right before Asami laced her fingers behind the Avatar's neck. The taller woman brought her body flush against Korra's, making sure little to no space was left between them. "I haven't been able to get you off my mind since you wondered in to the brothel the other night." The soft sexy voice made Korra's body go warm with want. The Avatar had learned control and patients through her many years of training, but all of that was flying out the window at this very moment.

Korra didn't hesitate to grab the woman's butt lifting her in the air, and causing Asami to have to wrap her legs around her waist for balance. Reversing their position, so that Asami's back was against the wall. Korra leaned up trapping Asami's bottom lip between her teeth and pulling lightly, while grazing it with her tongue.

The pale woman moaned into the Avatars mouth as the kiss got passionate and slow. Asami's hands found firm muscles on korra's back and gripped hard right before she ran her nails down the other woman shoulder blades . This motion drove the Avatar over the edge.

The hands that were firmly grasping onto Asami's butt switched to where the right hand was supporting the gorgeous woman wrapped around her. While the left hand pushed the red dress up further showing more of that perfect porcelain skin.

Korra didn't know when it happened, but one second they were in the hall way, and the next she had pushed the door open to the room, and tossed the taller woman on the bed. The distance between the two woman gave Korra the clarity to think for a moment. Asami could feel the other woman second guessing herself. She tried to raise up on the bed to make her way over to the tan built woman in standing at the foot of the bed, but before she could Korra raised a hand in protest. "Wait don't move."

Asami did as she was told and stayed perfectly still." Hoping for something to break the long silents when Korra spoke again."I can't do this." The Avatar looked away ashamed of leading the beautiful woman on for a second time. Asami didn't miss a beat as she replied in an amused voice.

"Well Avatar Korra you sure know how to make a girl feel self conscious. That's twice you have turned me down, and trust me when I say I do not get turned down ever." Korra looked into those green tempting eyes once more seeing a playful glim in them. "I do not doubt it." Korra said smiling knowingly.

"I'm sorry, but I barely know you. Anyway I came here with someone else, and she might be looking for me." The pale woman laying on the bed quirked an eyebrow. "Is she your girlfriend?" Korra seemed to be taken a back by the question. "No she is not, but she is my date for the evening and Bolin is yours. Don't you think it would be rude to spend the evening with someone else in a room?"

Asami couldn't help but become more interested in the polite woman who had her pinned to a wall just a few seconds ago. "Not as rude as someone asking her best friends love to a gala just to prove a point." Korra couldn't believe her Bolin really tell this complete stranger about everything. What else had he said?"So Bolin told you that did he? What else did my good friend tell you?" The tall woman smirked as she got more comfortable on the bed.

"Well he says you think about me while meditating. Is that true?" Korra's eyes went wide and her mouth hung open in disbelief. Asami took the opportunity to continue. "I'll take that as a yes. So what exactly was the great Avatar thinking about when I popped in her head?"

Korra's throat went dry. She was so embarrassed that this stranger knew or at least had some idea that she fantasized touching her, and hearing her moan korra's name. The Avatar's thoughts were interrupted with a loud knock on the door to the room.

"Shit what do we do now?" Korra whispered while looking at Asami, but she was not scared, or startled. Instead she kept her confident air about her as she spoke. "Don't worry I have a plan."


	4. The Business Meeting

Another loud knock at the door brought Korra out of her stupor. "Did you hear what I said?" Asami waved a hand in front of Korra's face to get her attention.

"No I'm sorry. What did you say?" Asami giggled at the southerner's response as she closed the distance between them, so that she was only a few inches away from the Avatar's face. "Are you listening now?" Asami said with half lidded eyes.

"Umm... Yeah." Korra was mesmerized by those green eyes. She chanced a glance at the red lips that always seemed so tempting. "Avatar Korra I know you like my lips, but do you think this is the time for that?" Asami felt very smug that she could always get this reaction out of the Avatar. Korra cleared her throat. "What was your plan?"

A knock came from the door right at that time with a man's voice. "I know someone is in there! Guests are not allow in the bedrooms!" Asami grabbed Korra's hand and led her over to the corner of the room and slid her hand over the wall. All of a sudden the wall opened and there was a hidden passage way.

"How did you know that was there?" Korra's mouth was hanging open in shock. "Do you really want me to explain right now?" Asami moved closer to Korra until she was a breath away from her lips, and wrapping her arms around Korra's neck. "Or would you rather kiss me one last time before you leave?" Korra knew she should get answers from this mysterious woman. Who seemed like she was hiding something, but Korra didn't seem to care about any of that. Especially with this gorgeous woman so close to her mouth.

"Don't think you have avoided this question." Korra wrapped her hands around the tall woman closing the gap and placing a hard swift kiss to those sweet ruby lips before going into the tunnel. "Good now I know I will see you again." Asami said with a wink in the Avatar's direction. "Just keep following the tunnel till the end. It opens close to the gala hall. No one will ever know you were missing.

Asami closed the wall behind Korra. She sighed in disappointment as she walked towards the bedroom door. I was so opened the door to see a butler standing right outside.

"Miss Sato, I didn't realize it was you. I'm so sorry." Asami waved him off saying it was ok. She moved towards the staircase, and without turning said. "Tell my father I need to speak with him. I will be in his office." She descended the stairs moving toward a room in the far part of the mansion.

Korra came out the other side of the tunnel seeing Asami had been telling the truth. She heard the music blaring from the gala hall. So many questions popped in her head as she walked toward the party. How did she know how to navigate in this huge mansion? What did that door say? How did she know that there was a hidden door? Why does she have such an affect on me?

The answers would have to wait, but she knew she would confront Asami one day. That is if she could keep a clear enough head not to jump the woman every time they were in arms reach of each other. Korra made it to the hall scanning the floor trying to find Bolin and Opal.

She finally found them at a table sipping on a drink and talking. As soon as Korra reached the table she spoke. "Hey guys, I finally found you." Opal looked right at Korra, but had a serious expression on her face. "Looking for us? Is that what you were doing when you left the gala hand in hand with Bolin's date?"

Korra didn't realize they had seen that. She tried to say something but nothing came out, but just then she heard a snicker in Bolin's direction. Korra's attention moved to the earth bender as she glared at him.

"She just wanted to show me something." Korra said with apologetic eyes toward Opal. The green eyed woman only stared daggers at the Avatar as she sat up from her chair and placed a finger to Korra's mouth. Wiping it down the length of her lips. When she held up a finger that had red stained on it. "Than why do you have her lipstick all over your mouth?" Opal looked upset and also determined to get to the bottom of this situation. "Well?" Korra couldn't seem to come up with a good excuse for the lipstick, so she decided to tell the whole truth.

"Bolin's in love with you!" Well at least as much truth she could muster to get out at that time. "What?" Opal said eyes widening from the realization of what Korra had just blurted out. Bolin's face was in shock as he spoke up. "Well... I... Um... Your... I'm..." Bolin's brain seemed like it had short circuited for a second. Ok Korra forget the truth lie through your teeth.

"What I meant to say is that he wanted to ask you to the gala, but he was nervous. So I took it upon myself to ask you here and talk him up." Opal seemed to think this over, but wasn't convinced completely. "That still doesn't explain the girl." Korra didn't even think before responding. "Asami is my girlfriend. I asked Bolin to bring her, so that when he tried to make a move we could sneak away, and he could dance with you."

Korra was pretty impressed with her story and smiled to try to seem more confident. Opal turned to Bolin who had averted his eyes away from Opal in embarrassment. " You really did all this just to be able to dance with me?" Bolin looked to Korra who was shaking her head like a mad woman to get the him to agree with the story.

"Yes?" Bolin said unsure of the reaction he was about to receive. "That is the... Sweetest thing I've ever heard. Opal ran over to Bolin placing her arms around the broad shoulders and kissing him on the cheek. The earth bender couldn't help his lips moving up into smile that stretched from ear to ear right as he mouthed the words thank you at Korra.

"Well I guess I'll leave the two of you alone. "The Avatar moved away from the table and past a few people just when a figure stopped right in front of her. "Ahh Avatar Korra how nice to see you again." Korra's face fell when she realized it was the creepy guy from earlier Hiroshi Sato.

She had no one to get her away from this awkward situation and knew she would be forced to listen to this man go on and on again about something he wanted the "Avatar" to do for him. That was until a butler walked up to Mr. Sato and whispered something in his ear. The only thing Korra could hear was Meeting and Asami. Asami? Why did he just say Asami? Hiroshi's face went serious as he turned to Korra.

"Excuse me avatar Korra, but it seems I am needed elsewhere. Maybe we can continue this conversation later?" Korra didn't respond just nodded her head politely and the man turned and left the gala. What was that about? Is Asami Hiroshi's mistress?The thought sent disgust through Korra. That would make sense because she knows where everything was in the mansion. Korra tried not to think about the man touching Asami, but she couldn't shake the jealousy she had. Another question she would have to ask the dark haired woman very soon.

Hiroshi Sato felt like he was sprinting down the hallway towards his office. He hadn't heard from his daughter for nearly two years after their falling out. Now she was in his office doing God knows what in there. Hiroshi finally made it to his office door pushing it open as hard as he could.

Behind the desk Asami was leaning back in the chair with her feet on the nice mahogany wood desk. Her hands were intertwined behind her head and she had a cocky smirk on her face. "Took you long enough." Asami said as she gestured toward the seat.

"How dare you sit behind my desk and act like I'm a guest in my own home!" Hiroshi was fuming from the disrespect he was being shown. Asami didn't look intimidated but merely scoffed at her father. "I think you will want to her what I have to say." She began to speak, but Hiroshi wasn't having any of it.

"Unless what you have to say is I'm getting out I don't want to listen to what you have to **SAY.** " Asami quirked an eyebrow while sitting up straight in the chair with her hands joined together at the desk. "Even if it has to do with the Avatar?" That caught Hiroshi's attention. "What about the Avatar?" Asami seemed pleased with the response she just got out of her father.

"Well I've heard rumors that you are wanting to get close to the all mighty Avatar for you hidden agenda." The CEO was surprised on how much information his daughter had on his on goings, but she didn't seem to have all the information and he was going to keep it that way. "Ok so what are you proposing?" The raven haired woman pointed to the chair. "Please sit we might be here for a while."

Hiroshi rolled his eyes as he sat in the uncomfortable chair in front of the desk. "Start talking." He said with urgency in his voice. "My plan is to make the Avatar fall in love with me, if I haven't done so already." Asami looked smug knowing she could have anyone she wanted in republic city and maybe even the world. "Then what?" Hiroshi laughed at how childish Asami looked in his chair trying to make herself look important.

Asami just looked confused at what her father just said. "Then she will be yours to do what you want. Why do people do what they do? For the people they love of course. If you want something from her give her an incentive. After I'm done with her she won't be able to say no." Hiroshi pondered this idea. Could he trust his daughter after so many years.

"What do you want in return?" A gleam appeared in the woman's eyes as she answered. "I want to be written back into your will as the heir to future industries and in the mean time have a job as an engineer at the company. Hiroshi laughed out loud at the ridiculous request.

"You think I'm going to hand over this company to you when I die? Just because you think you can get close to the Avatar?" Asami didn't back down. "No, I know you will because if you ever want a chance at getting what you want from the Avatar you will do this." She stood up from the office chair as she continued to speak. "I don't expect your answer now, but I wouldn't take to long if I were you, because I know a lot of other people who would be interested in this deal."

Asami moved toward the door reaching for the handle turning her head slightly to say. "You know where to find me." After she exited the office Hiroshi was left thinking about the whole encounter.

This woman had the gall to come into his office demanding she get his company he built from the ground up just so he could get his hands on the Avatar.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't a proud father at this moment, but still how could she ask for so much. This could be his only chance to get to the Avatar. I will need to discuss this with Amon and see what he has to say. He might finally have the chance to kill the Avatar.


	5. Sexy Drinks

Authors notes: Ok so sorry before hand to mpowers045 cause I said there would be smut in this chapter, but its coming soon. I will be putting warnings on future M rating chapters, just incase people do not want to read those parts. This chapter is kind of a filler, but my goal is to make you laugh a little. Also to drive the story onward. I hope y'all enjoy.

The sun was just peeking through the window as Korra opened her eyes. She hadn't slept well with all the constant questions that came popping up about a certain breath taken woman from last night.

Korra started stretching while getting out of bed when she heard a knock at her door. Just as she was opening the front door Bolin ran in picking Korra off the ground, and spinning her around in his arms. "Bolin Is this going to be the normal greeting for you to attack me every time I open the door, because I will not answer next time." She said still in Bolin's arms.

"Sorry I'm just so excited. I have a date with Opal tonight, and it is all because of you. Thank you." He replied, and set Korra down on the ground. "No problem. I kind of owed you for taking her to the gala in the first place. I'm getting coffee you want any?"

Korra moved toward the kitchen with Bolin on her heels. "Are you just waking up? It's like 11 A.M." Korra just continued to make the coffee not bothering too look at Bolin in the process. "It's my day off, and you know how I feel about mornings." The earth bender Just rolled his eyes.

"Oh right I forgot. You have vanquished every wrong doer you have ever come up against, and nothing is as evil as mornings." Korra smiled to herself before turning around with coffee in her hand. "So how did it go last night between you and your forever girl?" Korra said while sipping from her mug. "Perfect! We danced all night, I made her laugh, and at the end of the night I got a kiss." Bolin looked so proud as he said that last sentence.

"Way to go Bo, and did anything else happen?" Korra raised her eye brows. Bolin only looked confused at Korra "What do you mean?"

The Avatar couldn't help herself she had to tease him. "Did you do the thing?" Bolin's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his skull. "What? No! Opal is the kind of girl you wine and dine. The kind of girl you treat with respect!" Korra laughed out loud.

"Says the guy who dragged me to a brothel in the middle of the night and invited a prostitute to the gala." Worry was evident on his face. "You can't tell Opal any of that. You have to promise me."

Korra placed her cup in the sink as she spoke to her friend. "Don't worry Bo I would never tell Opal about your dirty deeds, and anyway she thinks Asami is my girlfriend so don't worry about it. She turned to face her friend, but was greeted with Bolin and a nervous expression on his face.

"About that Opal really wants to meet your new girlfriend, and I might have came up with the idea of having dinner with the two of you tonight." Korra was dumbfounded. How could Bolin think this was a good idea? She would have to figure a way to get out of this, but just as she was thinking of an excuse her thoughts were interrupted.

"There is no way out of it either I already told Opal you agreed to it." Was this man a mind reader? "So your saying I have to go down to the brothel. Ask Asami who sleeps with people for money by the way, out on a date just so you can get some?"

Bolin just pondered that question for a second with his hand on his chin. "Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. "Korra exhaled exasperated at the conversation. "Fine." Korra said with a frown. Bolin started jumping in the air, and ran toward Korra almost tackling her in a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!" The southerner laughed at her over excited friend.

"Ok put me down Bo or I'll never be able to ask Asami to dinner." He placed Korra down once more saying sorry as he walked towards the front door opening it. "Oh and by the way dinners at seven at Kwong's." The door slammed, and Korra was left feeling used, and a little anxious for the night ahead.

Hiroshi had already sent the message to Amon that he needed to see him as soon as possible. The CEO was waiting in the secret workshop under his house when a figure came out of the shadows.

"What was so important Hiroshi?" The dark figure stepped out revealing a man wearing a white mask with grey designs around the eyes and a red dot in the middle of the forehead. "My daughter came to my office the other day. She was saying that she would help us get close to the Avatar."

Amon seemed pleased with this news. "And what did you say?" Hiroshi started to get uncomfortable as he spoke again. "Well she wanted something from me in return." The mask man moved closer to Hiroshi. "What did Miss Sato want exactly?"

The CEO averted his eyes and ringed his hands in a nervous gesture. "To be the heir of future industries." Amon laughed loudly. "That's it? Well do it." Hiroshi felt anger rise in his tone. "I'm not giving that girl any piece of my company after what she did!"

Amon had already turned away, and was about to exit the way he came. "Then don't. Just tell her you are, and make a fake contract, or even put a clause in there. Do what ever you have to do to make this happen. Let me know when it's done."

Just like that the man was gone. He can't be serious how could I work with her. She is the reason my life is ruined.

Standing outside the entrance to that brothel was mortifying. Well I made it this far. Korra took a long deep breath, and walked through the threshold. She walked towards the bar and sat down.

"What can I get you good looking?" A pretty face behind the bar asked. The bartender seemed to be water tribe as well, but with lighter skin and eyes. "Actually I'm looking for someone." A giggle came from the woman fixing a drink behind the counter. "They all are around here. Maybe you could be a little more specific honey."

Korra leaned over the counter so no one, but her and the other woman could hear. "Do you know where I can find Asami?" The woman giggled once more before answering. "Oh another one of Asami's huh? It figures she gets all the cute ones." Korra couldn't help but get defensive at that comment. "I'm not **ONE** of Asami's regulars if thats what you are saying. I'm only here to talk to her that is it."

The bartender seemed to be taken a back from the upset Avatar. "Whoa darlin, I didn't mean to insult you. Let me just get Asami for you. While you wait why don't you take the edge off with this." The Avatar looked down at the shot glass in front of her. "What is this?" Korra looked back at the bartender. "A buttery nipple. People say I have the best nipples in Republic City." The woman winked at Korra before heading upstairs to fetch Asami.

Korra felt her face go red and she reached for the glass before slamming it back. The Drink was surprisingly sweet, and Korra laughed to herself. She does have some tasty buttery nipples.

"I didn't think I would see you so soon." A velvety voice caressed Korra's ears, and she turned the bar chair to face the direction it came from. "I need to talk to you in Private."

Asami didn't hesitate to grabbed korra's hand and lead her upstairs. They turned a corner and arrived at a door that read A.S. on it. Korra had no time to think about the familiar lettering on the door before she was dragged into the room.

She was about to try to get answers, but was cut off with soft lips on hers. Her mind went blank as she felt a tongue slip into her mouth. Korra felt that same lust she alway did when she kissed this woman. She grabbed Asami's hips and pulled her close as they wrapped around the slender body. she Gripped the tight fitting red dress. Does this women wear anything other than tight little red dresses that drive me crazy? The taller woman placed a hand on the Avatars face snapping her out of her thoughts. Why did I come here again? You know what forget it.

Korra's hands moved from the back she was clinging onto moments ago sliding onto the beautiful butt, that always looked so nice when she moved. Hell it looked good no matter what. Asami stepped back slightly.

"You wanted to talk about something?" Korra vision was hazy with need. "Yes... wanted... Date..." Korra said in a broken sentence out of breath. The pale woman looked quizzically at Korra. "I'm sorry, but I didn't understand that. "The Avatar shook her head trying to bring herself back from the hypnotizing kiss.

"What I meant to say was I need you to be my date tonight for dinner." Asami chuckled. "Wow I must be an amazing kisser, or maybe you just love squeezing my butt." The blush on korra's face could have been seen from the fire nation. She tried to move her hands away from the firm backside they were holding. Until Asami stopped her by placing her hands on both forearms firmly keeping them still.

"I didn't say to take them away" she gave Korra a sly smile as she stared into those crystal clear blue eyes. "Now when and where is this dinner date?" Korra swallowed hard trying to remember what she was wanting to say to this siren of a woman. "Dinner is at seven at Kwong's. I also need your help." Asami's interest peaked as she waited for the Avatar to continue.

"I kind of sort of told Opal you were my girlfriend, and I need you to pretend we have been dating for a while. Asami's smile grew wider, and she leaned in closer to the Korra's face. "I guess I'm yours for the night Avatar." She said with a soft sensual tone. Korra knees went weak at the way Asami was looking at her.

Korra's brows furrowed and she seemed to be hesitating to say something. "Was there anything else?" The raven haired woman questioned. "Well I've never done this before... What do I owe you for a date?" Asami only chuckled. "I don't want your money. Lets just say you owe me a favor. " The taller woman slid her tongue over her bottom lip before biting it. Which sent sparks shooting through out the Avatar's body. This woman will be the death of me. "Ok deal. I also have a few questions for you."

She tried to not look at the inviting bottom lip being tugged by teeth. What I wouldn't give to be the one to bite that lip. "Are you Hiroshi Sato's mistress?" Asami gagged at the mention of that idea. "No no no definitely not. Why would you even ask that?" That made Korra relax a little.

"Well when I was talking to Mr. Sato a butler came by and whispered something about a meeting with you. I just assumed you were romantically involved some how. I mean that would explain how you were so familiar with the mansion especially with that hidden door."

This conversation was throwing Asami off her game. Just the thought of someone thinking that her father was her lover sent her gag reflex into overdrive. "No! He is my father."

Korra let go of the beautiful woman stepping back and examining her from head to toe. "You look nothing like him." Asami only snickered at the comment. "Sorry to disappoint you Avatar Korra, but I take after my mother." The dark skinned woman seemed to have ignored the joke wanting to get more answers.

"If your farther is obviously filthy rich why do you have to work as a..." Korra didn't know what the right word to call the line of work Asami was in without insulting her. The taller woman seemed to understand Korra's hidden dilemma. "Call girl." she soon corrected. "Right thank you. Than why are you a call girl?"

The expression her red lips had that were once teasing turned into a frown and a small crease could be seen between her eyebrows. Asami spoke but not before she looked down at her feet

"We had a falling out a couple of years ago. I did something awful and I don't think he will ever forgive me for it. There aren't to many opportunities for woman unless you are willing to get married to a man, or you sell your body. Not a lot of well off men want a disgraced ex heiress."

Asami felt body warmth radiating from the form in front of her. Before she could react a tan hand placed itself gently on the porcelain skin of her chin moving it up. Making her stare into those deep blue eyes that could so easily get someone lost in them.

"Hey I don't think there is anything you could do that someone wouldn't forgive in a matter of seconds, and as for those men obviously they are idiots." She has no idea who I am or what I'm capable of. I almost feel bad for taking of advantage of her. Wait snap out of it Asami don't get drawn into those polar bear puppy eyes.

"Enough of my sad story. I need to get ready if you want me to make you look good for your friends." Asami was attempting to push Korra out of her room, but the avatars hand caught the entryway halting the exit. "Oh by the way I'm relieved you take after your mother." Korra gave a lopsided grin and left shutting the door behind her."

Once Korra was outside she examined the lettering on the door. How could I be so stupid it all makes sense now. These were the same letters on the door at the mansion. Obviously A.S. stood for Asami Sato. Korra slapped her hand to her forehead in realization.

She turned around leaving the same way she came. Right when she arrived at the bottom of the stairs a familiar voice called to her. "Hey sweetheart!" It was that same bartender flirting with her just moments before.

Korra walked over wanting to apologize to the woman for getting upset earlier. "Hey I'm sorry if I yelled at you before. Thanks for the drink. I'm Korra by the way nice to meet you." The bartender smiled widely. "No big deal cutie. We all have our off days. I'm Kya by the way. So you liked the drink?" She asked with a smirk on her lips. "Yeah it was very delicious." The Avatar was glad she got to apologize to the woman she wronged especially since she might be around more often.

"Well than you should try this one." Another shot glass was pushed to Korra. She was about to ask what this one was until Kya leaned over exposing a Lacey black bra with nice cleavage stopping whatever words that would have formed out of her mouth. Korra caught herself staring to long and raised her eyes up to meet Kya's who had a mischievous look in her pale blue eyes . "This one is called a screaming orgasm and before you ask, yes I am known to give the best orgasms in town." Again the bartender winked in Korra's direction making the avatar blush uncontrollably.

Kya slipped a piece of paper into the avatars pocket before moving her attention to the other costumers at the bar. Korra drank the erotic named drink down her throat. I know this is a brothel but do they only serve drinks that are named after things that will make my face turn red just by the very mention of their name? Korra got up from her chair waving her goodbyes to Kya and left to get ready for dinner.

Korra had got the answers she was looking for, but now there were so many more question. I wonder if this woman will always be so mysterious. She turned the corner of the street when she remembered the piece of paper in her pocket. She pulled it out to read the note when she noticed there were only four words on it. "Never trust a Sato."


	6. The Games We Play

**Author's note: Thank you everyone for reading, and the reviews. You guys are awesome. Hope y'all enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Warning: Light smut**

There were only three rules as a woman working in a brothel.

1\. Never fall in love.  
2\. You can always say no.  
3\. Never mix your personal life with business.

Asami had nearly broke rule number three with almost slipping up about her past with her father. Asami sighed in relief as Korra left her room. "Ok so what do I wear? Kwong's cuisine is a really nice restaurant." Asami walked towards her closet. She grimaced as she rummaged through her wardrobe. _Everything I have is skimpy, but what do I really expect I am in the business of seducing men._

She was about to give up all hope when a light knock sounded from her door. _Who could that be?_ Asami reached for the handle. "Korra, did you forget something?" The body standing outside was the last person she thought she would see at this moment.

"The avatar was just here? You do work fast don't you?" Asami's face frowned with recognition of the figure in her doorway. "I expected to see you, but not so soon. I guess you are more desperate to get to the Avatar than I thought." Hiroshi smiled at the way his daughter was obviously uncomfortable.

"May I come in?" Asami stepped aside as her father made his way inside. "I just wanted to discuss our arrangement." Asami had her guard up. Her farther was a shroud business man. If he was involved in a deal there was always a catch. "Ok go ahead." Asami looked smug knowing she had something her father wanted so much.

"I'm willing to write you into my will, but giving you an engineering job is out of the question. I would rather keep our interaction with each other at a minimal." Asami seemed to think over the proposition. "Fine but I will need income coming in so I will need you to send me money weekly."

Asami knew this could make or break this deal. "Fine let's shake on it. Asami frowned at her farther's out stretched hand. "Do you really think I'm an idiot? I want everything in a contract." Hiroshi withdrew his hand.

"Of course. I'll write one up and send it to you as soon as possible." Hiroshi turned to leave but was stopped by a voice. "Before you go I will need a favor. I need a dress."

* * *

Never trust a Sato. Those words kept swimming in Korra's head as she got dressed for the night. Korra was pulled out of her thoughts when she realized it was 6:30 pm. _Was I supposed to pick her up or meet her there? What was the protocol for a fake prostitute girlfriend?_ Suddenly there was a bang at the door.

Korra cracked the door and braced it against her foot just in case it was Bolin again trying to tackle her to the ground.

"Sorry I'm early. I just thought we could go over a few things before the "date"." Korra opened the door all the way to reveal Asami in a black dress that came just above her knees. This dress is way more modest than the ones Korra is use to seeing her in. The neckline wasnt nearly as, low and has half sleeves just past her elbows. Korra couldn't help but miss the color red on this woman it just seemed to fit her so well. However the black dress did contrast well with her beautiful porcelain skin.

"Black?" Korra asked but soon was embarrassed because she didn't mean to blurt out what she was thinking.

Asami tilted her head and raised an eye brow. "If you are referring to my outfit Avatar Korra not everything I'm wearing is black." Korra seemed to be confused at what Asami had just said, because looking at her she had no other color on. As Korra roamed the body of the woman in front of her Asami took a step forward. She placed her hands on the avatars arms sending goosebumps up the avatars body, and leaned in close to her ear. Whispering seductively.

"Just wait till you see what's under this dress." Asami pulled away and walked past Korra leaving her frozen in place. By the time Korra had composed herself, and shut the door Asami was sitting on the couch patting the space next to her. "I thought we could go over some details before we went to dinner with your friends."

Korra was still standing in the same place Asami left her thinking of what lie underneath that black dress.

"Avatar Korra? Would you like to sit?" Korra shook the thoughts from her head trying to clear her mind. _Come on Korra pull yourself together. Remember what the note said You can't let your guard down around this woman._

"How did you know where I lived?" She walked towards the couch, and put as much distance as she could between the dark haired temptress. Asami only moved closer not getting the hint, or not caring too. Korra caught a whiff of Asami's perfume, which smelled of honey suckle. _Dammit even her smell is intoxicating._

"You would be surprised at all the things I know." She said with a sultry voice. Korra gulped loudly as Asami continued.

"Anyway like I was saying we should get our facts straight." Korra didn't seem to understand what facts she was referring to. "What do you mean?" Asami only moved closer smiling as she spoke. "Well I'm guessing Opal will be very curious as to how we met, how long we have been together, and who said I love you first." Korra eyes went wide at that last part.

She knew she would have to act like she had a girlfriend, but also pretending to be in love might prove to be impossible. Asami only continued ignoring Korra's obvious discomfort. "I was thinking that we say we met at a bar. It's not to far off from the truth, and so it will be easy to remember. As for how long we have been together, we should say one month. It's long enough but not too long, so it would make sense if people didn't know yet.

Korra narrowed her eyes at Asami in concentration. Asami seemed to notice instantly. "What?" She questioned. "You seemed to be pretty good at this whole lying thing." Korra stated with a suspicious look on her face. "Let's just say I've had to learn to fake it a few times ." Asami laughed, but Korra stayed serious still unsure about the other woman's intentions.

"So if we have only been dating a month I don't think that we would be at the love stage yet." Korra said trying to hide her concern. "Well I guess your right, but how else would you explain the way you look at me?" _What? How dare she even say that! I do not look at her in anyway_. "I don't think we will have to worry about that question." Asami's grin did not waver as she spoke again. "As you wish Avatar."

Asami's gaze moved to korra's arms. She lifted her hand and pinched the fabric running down the length of the avatars forearm. "Sleeves?" Korra looked down at the blue dress shirt she was wearing, and the pale hands toying with the cotton. "I've never seen your arms covered up before. It's kind of disappointing."

Korra wanted to feel those soft hands run down her arms and immediately regretted the chose in her outfit.

"The restaurant we are going to is very nice. I thought my usually attire would be inappropriate." Korra pried her eyes away from the delicate hands still playing with the sleeves of her shirt to be meet with jade eyes watching her intently.

"Yes very inappropriate, but very enticing as well." Korra cleared her throat trying to side step the need to kiss this woman. _She does this for a living. It's just a game to her. Obviously I'm just a prize to be won so she can tell everyone she landed the Avatar._ Korra kept trying to list all the reasons to keep Asami at a distance in her head, but none seemed to matter when she looked at her. Korra tried to distract herself by looking away not wanting to get lost in Asami's beauty for another second.

"Are you ready to head out? I have Lee waiting outside with the car." Korra chanced a glance at Asami, but the gorgeous raven haired woman was digging in her purse at that very moment.

"Actually I brought my own car do you mind if I drive?" She spoke as she fished her keys out, and swung them around her index finger. "Yeah that will be fine. I will just have to let Lee know he is free for the night.

The two woman walked out the door, and Asami grabbed korra's hand and felt her tense up from the contact.

"If we are going pull this off you are going to have to feel natural holding my hand tonight." Korra tried to relax, but she was not use to public displays of affections. Even when her and Mako were together they never showed any indication they were dating in front of other people.

They slowly made there way to the street where Lee was leaning against the car waiting for them. Lee was smiling until he could clearly see the two woman hand in hand.

"Lee I'm sorry but we will not be needing you tonight. Asami will be driving us to dinner. Lee's eye were fixated on the joined hands in front of him, when korra's voice shook him from his thoughts. "Oh well allow me to at least walk you to your car Avatar Korra." Korra could feel Asami's grip on her hand tighten as she seemed to move closer to her side.

"No Lee that will be unnecessary. Take the night off you deserve it. Lee laughed it off. "No I insist really." Korra looked at Asami to say something, but the woman next to her was leering in Lee's direction. "Um ok if you insist." Korra said still puzzled on why Asami looked so frustrated at Lee.

All three of them walked a short distance towards the other car. As soon as they were close Lee ran out in front opening the passenger door.

"After you." Lee said while bowing. "Thank you Lee, quick to the draw as always." Lee smiled at korra's usual thank you and winked at her.

Right when Korra sat down she felt a hand placed firmly on her thigh. She jumped at the surprise touch turning toward the source. Asami was glaring past Korra towards the man still holding the door open.

"Thank you Lee for helping my date into the car. That will be all." The sound of Asami's voice was short and harsh. Korra finally understood what was happening in front of her. Asami was marking her territory.

Korra turned back toward Lee who's mouth seemed to move into a hard line and his eyebrows knitted together as he spoke again. "Avatar Korra if you need me you know how to get a hold of me." His stare never left Asami's as he shut the door. The hand that was tightly holding on to her thigh moved to the steering wheel.

"Are you ok?" Korra asked. Asami turned to face the passengers seat. "Yeah I'm fine. Why?" Korra raised an eyebrow as she spoke. "Well you seem... Upset." Korra hesitated because jealousy couldn't possibly be what Asami was feeling. That would mean she would have to care.

"If you are speaking about Lee, he wants what he can't have. I'm just trying to educate him." Korra didn't like Asami looking down on Lee. "For your information Lee is a great man. He is kind, and is always there for me. How dare you judge him."

Asami gripped the steering wheel tighter as she lowered her head. "I'm sorry I have no room to judge him. I guess I just was hiding the real reason for my contempt towards him."

Korra was shocked at how sorry Asami looked and sounded right at that moment. She wanted to wrap her arms around her and comfort her.

"I have no right to feel this way. You are not mine to claim. We aren't really together. Forgive me?" Korra felt conflicted at that moment. _If this woman is playing me right now she is the best actress I've ever seen._

"Apology excepted." Asami looked up to see korra's lopsided grin as she spoke. "Let's get out of here. We are already late" Asami eyes lit up when she started her satomobile. Something about how she looked when the engine turned on. She looked happy maybe even free.

"I like your car." Asami smile widened. "Thanks I built it from the ground up." Korra jaw dropped in amazement. _How could this woman be so beautiful, and be smart at the same time? It was impossible._

"Don't look so surprised. There is more to me than just what meets the eye. you should get to know me better." Asami glanced over at Korra giving her a quick wink before looking back at the road.

"Your right I barely know you. This is probably important to know since you are my "girlfriend"." Asami contemplated that for a moment. "Well how about you ask me something about me and than I ask you something about you until we get to the restaurant. There was a silence and Asami was about to say something else, but was interrupted by Korra.

"Ok let's start simple what's your favorite color?" Asami laughed because of how cute the question was. It's like I'm a teenager again going on my first date. "Red, but I've been thinking of changing it recently." Korra looked over at Asami with a questioning look.

"What color are you changing it to?" Asami smirked and lifted a finger in the air before waving it. "Tsk tsk that is not how this game is played. You ask one question and then it's my turn." Korra rolled her eyes as she sat back facing the front.

"Ok go right ahead ask me anything you want." Asami racked her brain for a question. She had the Avatar master of all four elements in her passenger seat able to ask her anything she wanted. Maybe I should start with something easy, and not over whelm her. "What's your favorite food?" Korra loved food, so this question was out of her mouth even before thinking about it.

"I absolutely love seaweed noodles. I could eat it all day everyday if I could. Ok now it's my turn what color are you thinking of changing it to?"

Asami liked the impatient nature of the avatar. She will be more fun to tease this way. "Well obviously you see that I am fond of the color red, but recently I have been pulled more towards the color blue." Korra thought about that answer for a while.

"Why blue?" Asami sighed at the woman next to her. "It's my turn Avatar Korra. Remember the rules." Korra huffed out a breath and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine." _Oh she wants to pout now. It's time to fluster her a little._

"Have you ever been with a woman?" Korra clearly tensed at the intrusive question. "I... Well... What?" Asami laughed at the stuttering Avatar. "Have you ever been with a woman? You know in a relationship mentally and physically?" Korra looked like she was burning up from how red her face had gotten.

"No I haven't, but I have never ruled it out either. I grew up in a compound when I was younger to keep me safe. I never really dated until I moved to republic city, and even then it was only with mako for a short period of time."

Asami was surprised the avatar gave so much information to her so freely. She looked ahead seeing the sign for Kwong's cuisine. The car slowed into a parking space. "Well we made it." Asami was about to open her car door to go into the restaurant. However Korra unbuckled her seat belt, and turned to the drivers seat reaching out to grab Asami's arm to get her attention.

"Not so fast I have wasted all my questions for your favorite color, and I'll be damned if I don't at least get one question answered." Asami gave her a sly smile, and batted her pretty eyes as she leaned in closer to the avatars face when she spoke. "The reason I'm so drawn to the color blue is, because of your eyes." Korra narrowed her eyes at the mesmerizing woman gazing seductively at her. "I wasted all my questions on a pick up line?"

Asami giggled leaning in to kiss Korra on the cheek leaving a little lipstick smudge behind. _I like the way that looks on her. I'll have to remember to do that more often._

"Well you owe me more questions and I want straight answers next time." Korra said with a determined look on her face.

"Yes ma'am Miss Avatar." The two woman exited the car.

Korra remembered what Asami had said about holding hands and decided to experiment with the unknown concept. She reached out her arm intertwining her fingers with the pale slender ones. Asami took the touch willingly, and even stepped closer leaning into her shoulder. From a distance they probably looked like a loving couple.

"See this isn't so bad is it?" Korra looked over at Asami and smiled. "No it's not bad at all actually." When they walked inside the restaurant Opal and Bolin were already seated at the table.

Opal had a sly grin on her face right before she spoke "Well I was going to ask what took you so long, but now I can see why." Bolin snickered and Korra wondered what they were talking about. She faced Asami, and noticed she was laughing as well. "What is everyone laughing at?" Opal rolled her eyes as she dug into her purse. She pulled out a small mirror and handed it to Korra. "Maybe you should try looking into a mirror after making out with Asami next time." Korra took the mirror seeing a prominent red lip imprint near her jaw.

She immediately reached up to wipe her face off and turned to Asami who was smirking. _Yes she is very fun to fluster._

Korra pulled out Asami's chair for her to sit. When they had finally settled in a waitress came over to them. She was a tall beautiful woman with red hair. She looked like she could be an actress. "Hello again Avatar Korra." The waitress said with a tone to her voice that Asami didn't like. _Really another admirer? How many does this woman have?_

Korra gave her a friendly greeting. "Hey Ginger. How are you?" Asami didn't like the familiarity the two had with one another, but Korra did say she had only been with one person.

"Ok, but I'm doing better now. I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?" Korra didn't seem to pick up on the flirtation the other woman was sending her.

"Yeah I've been more out working with the police in the field." Ginger leaned closer to Korra causing Asami to grit her teeth. "Well you should stop by more often to see me. I'll give you my discount." She winked at Korra and that was the final straw. This woman can clearly see me seating right next to Korra.

Asami decided to take matters into her own hands. "Honey, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" That snapped Korra out of her conversation with the red head. "Um of course Asami this is Ginger, Ginger this is Asami." Asami reached her arm out to shack the waitresses hand. "The girlfriend." Asami stated flatly gripping the woman's hand a little tighter than normal before letting go.

Ginger scuffed at that as if she didn't believe it. "I'm surprised at that. I've never seen you escort her to any events or dinners, Korra." _This woman is starting to get under my skin._

"This is a very new relationship. So how do you two know each other?" Korra interrupted with an explanation. "I usually have my meetings her with political figures about the future of Republic city. Ginger is usually my waitress." _Psh please that's no coincidence._ Asami thought to herself while Korra continued.

"Also she helps with the catering at most events I'm invited too. She usually is the only interesting person to talk to at those things." Ginger looked at Korra with a smile.

"And here I thought you only used me for my food platter." Korra laughed and although Asami liked the sound she hated the fact that this flirtatious woman caused it.

"Well it was nice to meet you Ginger." The red headed woman nodded in Asami's direction before her attention went straight back to Korra. "What would you like to drink? Actually let me guess Jasmine tea?" Korra gave her a crooked smile.

"Thank you that would be great." Every second the waitress talking to Korra annoyed Asami. _I do not like this girl. She wants to play, but she doesn't know I created this game._ They all ordered their drinks and Opal started her questioning. "So how did you two meet." Korra looked over at Asami who looked calm and collective as always. "Well we meet at a bar." She said without looking away from Asami. "Come on Korra I want details. Who asked out who?" Korra looked lost. She had always been bad at lying.

Asami decided to continue the story, and put the Avatar out of her misery.

"I was at the bar trying to order a drink when a sleazy guy comes up to me. He started getting too handsy with me. I tried to push him away until suddenly I felt him move off of me. I thought I had succeeded in getting the man away, but when I looked up he was on the ground. Korra was towering over him when she said "I think you should leave the lady alone." The man hobbled away and Korra offered me a drink. It was all down hill from there."

Asami wrapped her arm around korra's shoulders, and leaned close to nuzzle her cheek. Korra just smiled nervously and blushed.

"You guys are too cute together" Opal said right before Ginger came back with their drinks. She didn't miss the affection Asami was giving Korra and cleared her throat. "Here Korra I brought you your tea." Ginger placed it in front of Korra and leaned a little to close for comfort. "Is there anything else you need from me Avatar Korra?"

Asami was still holding on to korra, and getting very irritated from this waitress. "No I'm fine. How about you sweetheart? Are you ready to order?"

Asami couldn't believe what she had just heard. Did Korra really just give her a pet name. She looked up to see blue piercing eyes looking at her and a glorious smile. "Yes I'm ready to order." _Why does that sound so good when she calls me that?_ Asami couldn't help but look smug when she glanced at the waitress who's smile had fallen a bit.

The table ordered their food, and the waitress left without another word. Opal continued her interrogation of the couple. "Anyway how long have you two been together?"

Korra couldn't help but chuckle to herself, because Asami seemed to know all the questions Opal was going to ask. It made her wonder how many times she had pretended to be someone's girlfriends. This was all this was pretend, a game. Asami didnt care about her even if it felt so real.

"Almost a month. We kept it secret, because I'm so high profile in the community. If the reports get a hold of this they will try to rip us apart with rumors."

Asami was impressed by how easy that came out of korra's mouth. Maybe she is a better liar than I thought. Well now that she is more comfortable I should have a little fun with her.

While Korra and Opal kept talking Asami decided to test korra's patients once again. She slipped a foot out of black high heel, and crossed her legs so that she could get a better angle. The bare foot slid up the avatars slacks. Korra jumped at the surprise touch, and her face went red.

"Korra are you ok? You look hot." Korra couldn't speak as the foot roamed her leg moving up and slowly grazing down. Korra was so turned on, and this woman was barely touching her.

"I'm fine. You know I get hot easily. It's normal being from the south. _Wow she bounced back from that easily maybe I should pick my game up a little._

Asami was sipping from her cup like she had nothing to do with korra's condition. She placed her cup down and gave a concerned look at Korra. "Maybe you should go to the bathroom and splash some water on your face to cool down."

Korra turned to look at the woman beside her with a scowl on her face. "Yeah your probably right. I'll be right back." She got up from her seat and disappeared around the corner.

"I should go check on her." Opal looked worried, but Asami sent her a reassuring smile and followed after the tan woman. She opened the bathroom door, and before she knew it she was grabbed by the arm, pulled in, and pushed against the door hard.

"What do you think your doing?" Asami was so stunned that it took her a few seconds to understand what had just happened. Korra's left hand was placed past Asami's head and rested on the wall. She was so close Asami could feel the body heat Korra was putting off.

"What do you mean?" Asami said innocently, but she knew exactly what the Avatar was getting at. "The whole footsy play under the table. It's not like they could see that so what's the point?" Asami gave her a playful smile and placed her arms on the avatars hips moving them closer until there body's were flush against each other.

"I didn't do it to convince them. I did it to convince you." Korra was about to question what that meant, but Asami closed the small gap and connected their lips.

Asami didn't start the kiss slow she didn't know how much time they had before someone interrupted them, so she went in with a mouth hungry with need.

Asami moved her hands from the strong hips she held to the back that flexed under her touch. Korra pinned the taller woman against the door harder returning the passionate kiss with fever. Asami moaned into her mouth from the sudden reaction. _This girl is a great kisser. This makes my job a lot easier._

Korra pulled away and Asami thought she was breaking the kiss. Asami whined from the loss of contact, but when she opened her eyes she saw lust in those intense blue orbs.

Korra brushed Asami's hair to one side, and dived her head into the crook of the pale woman's neck giving light kisses and bites until she arrived at collar bone. She took a hard bite, and sucked in her skin creating a small bruise. She let go, but not before kissing the bite. Korra lifted her face to meet jade eyes.

"You shouldn't tease the most powerful being on earth. It's not smart." Asami was panting heavily from the pleasure that was just sent through her."if that is what I get for teasing you I don't think I will stop."

 **Knock knock knock**

The two woman tensed at the sound right behind them. "Are you two okay in there?" Opals voice sounded behind the door. Korra shoved herself off the door letting Opal enter.

"I was worried about yo..." Opal's comment abruptly stop as soon as she got a good look at the two women. Opal giggled into her hand. "You two are left alone for one second, and you both can't keep your hands off each other." Korra looked at Asami who had a grin from ear to ear and that same grin had lipstick smudge all over her mouth. _Oh yeah that damn lipstick_. Korra looked into the bathroom mirror, and saw her mouth as well had red marks all around her lips.

She couldn't help but smile at the memory of how they got there. "Well what can I say when the moment hits, you can't fight it." Korra grabs Asami by the waist and pulls her in to kiss her on the cheek leaning in slightly to whisper in Asami's ear.

"Don't think you have won this game just yet." Korra pulled away with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. _I've already won this game, Avatar._ "Are you two done or should I leave you alone for a few more minutes." Opal laughs and gives the fake couple a wink.

Korra wipes her mouth with the back of hand. "Nope I think we got that out of our systems let's go back before the food gets cold." Korra grabs Asami's hand and leads her to the table. _Just wait till you see what I have in store for you._

Korra pulls Asami's chair out for her, and her eyes never leave the beautiful woman beside her until the conversation picks up again.

They talk about there first date, and Asami seems to be doing most of the talking. _This is my chance to get back at her._ _Let's see how she likes to be teased._ Asami is saying something about walking in the park when Korra slides a dark hand up Asami's dress.

To korra's surprise Asami doesn't seem to miss a beat. She continues talking about eating ice cream on a bench, and looking into the sunset. _How is she doing that? I guess I have to take this a step further._

Korra moves her index finger in circular patterns on the soft pale thigh. There was no indication that Asami felt, or even cared what she was doing. _Wow she is hard to fluster, but I'm not done yet._

Calloused hands slowly move further up the creamy thighs pushing the dress up a little more. Asami's voice didn't quiver not even a hesitation could be seen in her eyes. Korra was starting to get frustrated. _Does this woman react to anything. I guess I'm about to find out._

Korra got an idea as she slipped her hand closer to the inside of Asami's legs moving up still. Her movements were soon stilled by the thighs closing together trapping her hand. _Oh you think that's going to stop me huh?_

Korra flicked her other hand and the ground below them rose around the dainty pale ankles. One more flick sent the pale legs apart. Asami gasped in surprise, but just barley to where only Korra noticed. Bolin seemed to sense the earth moving below though.

"Did you guys feel the earth shift?" Asami collected herself with that same nonchalant tone and spoke.

"No I didn't, but this is an old building. The foundation might not be as sturdy." Bolin seemed to think that over and shrugged off the movement. Korra was happy Asami made something up.

 _Obviously she doesn't think I'll take this to far. I guess I will have to prove her wrong._ With Asami legs earth bent apart Korra had room to move up until she came to her destination.

Everyone was busy eating their food so no one seemed to notice Asami's flushed face except Korra. _Finally a reaction, but it's not enough._

Korra's index and middle finger teased circles around the lace feeling panties until they found a small bud that lay just below the barrier. Korra chanced another quick glance at the woman next to her. Asami had stopped eating and was gripping her fork in a fist. The curls of her hair were covering her face, because she was looking down which made it hard for Korra to get a good read on her expression.

 _Maybe she doesn't like it._ The thought sent worry down her body she was about to pull away, but a hand stopped her retreat with a tight squeeze.

Korra saw Asami move her head towards her pushing hair out of her face to reveal lustful eyes and lips that mouthed the words "don't stop." That's all the encouragement Korra needed.

She placed her palm back on the quivering leg and continued her administration of lazy circles on Asami's clit. The pale hand that had once stopped Korra from moving away was grasping korra's forearm and digging her nails into her skin.

Korra stopped the light touch and earned a low frustrated sigh from Asami. The hand pulled away but only to move further up so that her palm was placed on the other woman's lower stomach. Her thumb snaked its way past the hem of the panties and found the swollen bud she was looking for. Korra rubbed down to the wet folds to get more lubrication to continue her sweet torture.

When she felt she had gotten enough she moved her thumb back to Asami's clit rubbing over the sensitive spot lightly. She did this for a minute or two before pressing down harder eliciting a noticeable groan from the the woman sitting next to her. Korra looked up to see Opal and Bolin had stopped eating and were staring at Asami.

"This food is sso ggood." Asami stuttered, but her face barely showed anything else was happening beside her rosy cheeks. Korra didn't say a word she only continued eating with one hand, and toyed with Asami with the other.

The thumb was drenched in Asami's sleekness which only made it easier for Korra to pick up the pace. Each motion grew faster and reckless causing Asami to loose her composure. From the corner of her eye Korra could see a hand lifting up to be placed over those ruby lips. Teeth bit into the soft skin probably to conceal a moan.

Korra could feel the body below her hand tremble in pleasure. Asami's breath was getting shallow as she came close to release. "Are you guys ready for the check?" Korra almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Gingers voice. Her hand whipped from under Asami's dress right at that moment. "Uh yeah I think we are ready." Korra looked over at Asami to say something, but the gorgeous woman seemed to be narrowing her eyes at the waitress in anger. Korra laughed at how cute Asami was when she was frustrated.

"Yes I definitely think Asami here is ready." That drew the taller woman out of cussing this waitress out in her head. Asami looked over at Korra who had a shit eating grin on her face.

"Will that be together or separate?" Korra answered without removing her eyes from Asami. "Together." The waitress brought the check, and the four walked together to the parking lot.

"That was fun we should do it again real soon. It was nice to finally meet you Asami." Opal went in for a hug as Asami replied. "It was nice to meet you as well." The hug only lasted a second, but it felt nice to Asami. She hadn't had a real hug like that in years. The two couples parted ways and drove off. The car was quiet for a while till the driver spoke up.

"You think your pretty clever with that stunt you pulled off back there don't you?" Korra only chuckled a little in response and placed her arms behind her head with a cocky smirk on her face.

"I didn't see you complaining. If anything you were begging for more." Asami gripped the stirring wheel tighter. "I'm a Sato. Sato's do not beg." Korra only laughed harder. "Oh yeah? What do you call grabbing my hand and saying don't stop is?"

Asami lessened her grip as she spoke again. "Oh that wasn't begging. That was a warning, and anyway I thought you were supposed to be honorable?" Korra removed her arms from her head and looked over at Asami in shock. "I am."

A scoff came from the raven haired woman driving. "You call pinning a woman to a bathroom wall and kissing her honorable? Not to mention abusing your earth bending to crawl your wandering hand up her dress in public." Korra's face fell a little.

"Your right before I met you I would have never thought to do that. I'm so sorry." Asami looked over at Korra's sad expression. _Damn I didn't mean to make her feel ashamed. I was only teasing her. I might have crossed a line._

Asami pulled into a alleyway, and parked in the very back. Asami unbuckled her seat belt, and moved over to korra's side of the car straddling her lap earning the dark woman's attention.

"Never apologized to me for what you did tonight." Korra tried to look away, but Asami grabbed her jaw to halt her retreating eyes. "If anything you should be apologizing for not finishing what you started."

Asami's voice was teasing as she grabbed the back of korra's head, and brought their lips together. Tongues danced to the rhythm of the two girls heartbeats. Korra tried to forget what that horrible note had said, because she wanted to believe more than anything Asami felt something for her.

Korra's hands moved up the black dress resting on the waist underneath. She wanted to feel the warm skin beneath the clothing. _I've never felt this way before. This woman drives me crazy. Is this how it's supposed to be? Is this what falling for someone feels like?_

Korra rips her lips away sighing out loud. "This isn't real Asami. You don't have to make me feel better. I'm not paying you remember. Asami smiled moving closer to whisper against the avatars lips. "Your paying me back right now."


	7. Deals Were Made and Hearts Were Broken

"Your paying me back right now."

Korra couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "What is so funny?" Korra looked up at Asami still trying to stifle her laugh. "I think your doing this wrong." Asami tried to pull back, but Korra held her firmly in place by her hips.

"What do you mean?"Asami's body tensed as she spoke. Korra started moving her hands up to the slender back loving the feel of every curve as she rubbed her hand up, and down the soft skin. "I'm pretty sure I'm the one who is supposed to do something for you in order to get this treatment." Asami smirked at the Avatars joke.

"I guess your mine for the night." Korra loved the sound of that. She ran her hands up the back she was caressing to Asami's shoulders to bring her back down to her lips, but right before connecting the kiss she whispered. "All yours". Asami felt a flutter in her chest as her heart rate began to pick up and heat rose between her legs.

Asami's usual careful and precise movements had turned into grabbing, twisting, and clutching what ever she could hold on to. Asami's hand found their way up to korra's chestnut hair. The pale fingers tangled in her soft locks and pulled gently. The heat between their bodies, and the hot breaths between kisses caused the car windows to fog up. Every touch was needy wanting more until Korra broke the kiss first.

 _Oh no she is going to say she can't do this again. please don't._ Asami's eyes pleaded her thoughts. "I want this off." Korra's voice had a raspy demanding tone to it. Asami felt a tug at the hem of her dress, and looked down to see Korra's hands were gripping the clothes like she was about to tear it from her body.

Asami lifted her hands up over her head to let Korra undress her. It took less than two seconds before the dress was thrown carelessly away. What lie underneath the dress was even better than what Korra had imagined.

The pale beautiful woman only wore red panties with black lace trim around the edge and nothing else. Korra's eyes wondered up the tone stomach all the way till she was meet with Asami's hardened pink nipples. Just above that she could see the bruise she had left earlier, and smiled to herself.

"You weren't lying when you said black was not the only color you were wearing." Korra leaned up and placed a soft nipple into her mouth sucking hard, and than licking over the hardened peek. Korra switched her attention to the other breast. Asami thought she would cum just from Korra's mouth on her, but she wanted more. Asami bucked her hips on Korra's lap trying to send a message. The southerner seemed to get the hint, because she let go of the pink nipple in her mouth with a loud pop and said. "Lay in the back seat."

Asami wasn't use to giving up control, but she was enjoying every second of it. She got up off the Avatar's lap, and layed In the spacious back seat. Korra climbed after her laying between the legs of the naked woman below her. Asami placed her hands under korra's shirt. She could feel every indent of korra's stomach. The Avatar knew exactly what Asami wanted, and slipped her shirt off revealing a perfectly sculpted torso.

Asami wanted to kiss and leave marks on every inch of the dark skin body above her. Asami didn't realize how long she had been staring until her gaze found dark blue eyes staring at her. Korra had a lopsided grin on her face.

"Do you like what you see?" Korra's words sent a light blush to Asami's cheeks. "Very much so." Korra leaned down pressing her body tighter against Asami's, and whispered in a hushed tone. "Show me how much you like it." Korra didn't know how it happened, but one second she was on top of Asami, and the next she was under her with her bindings on the car floor. _Wow this woman is good._ Korra thought when she looked up with a dazed expression to be meet with hungry green eyes roaming her body. Asami was straddling the Avatar with her hands on the tone stomach. Asami leaned down leaving a kiss to korra's lips before working her way down to her neck leaving small bruises as she went.

A light moan came from the Avatar's lips, and as soon as the noise escaped korra's mouth Asami knew she had to hear more. She lifted her head to inspect her handy work. Asami had successfully left small purple marks on the Korra's neck all the way down to her collar bone. _Now everyone will know she is mine. Wait, what am I saying? She is not mine this is just business. Do not break rule number one._ As Asami tried to reign in her conflicting emotions of the Avatar. Korra placed a hand behind Asami's neck, and brought her down for a searing kiss.

Asami tried to remind herself of the job at hand, but with every touch of Avatar's lips to hers, she forgot any agreement she had made. Korra's hands were playing with the thin red panties and eventually started inching them down Asami's thighs until they were all the way off. The kiss was broken off, but only for a moment. When Korra saw Asami's naked form on top of her, her action got desperate to touch the beautiful skin.

Korra sat up taking the raven hair woman into her lap and brought her lips back to crimson ones. Asami felt warm hands wonder her body with no destination in mind. They started at her neck moving slowly down over her breasts, leaving light touches that sent need between Asami's legs.

The dark hands finally made their way to Asami's butt and squeezed lightly before using the new grip to bring Asami's body closure to her own. The friction felt so good to Asami that she let out a moan she didn't know she was holding in. This sound wasn't Asami's many fake noises she had prepared for clients this one was real. It was such a foreign sound Asami almost didn't think it came out of her mouth until Korra spoke with a breathless voice. "I need to hear that again." Korra moved her hands from Asami's butt to her back, and flipping their position once more so she was on top. Korra's hands weren't as slow, or patient as they were earlier.

They moved with purpose, and made there way between Asami's thighs. Her hand ran down the drenched folds. Korra smiled when she realized how wet Asami was at that moment. The Avatar teased the glistening entrance, running two fingers up the length brushing the swollen bud in the process. Asami was getting impatient, sure the touch felt good, but there wasn't nearly as much pressure, and she wanted more. No she needed more.

"Korra" Asami panted out in a plea. Korra's attention immediately shot to the pale woman's begging face below her. Korra thought the moan sounded good on this woman's lips, but damn did she love the sound of her name coming out even more. The Avatar decided right then and there her mission that night was to make this woman scream her name until that was the only thing she could say. Korra sunk her index and middle finger into the slickness slowly. Asami's eyes shut, and she threw her head back biting her lip in the process. Korra couldn't believe the woman below her could get any sexier, but looking at her now was mesmerizing.

The fingers inside Asami started pumping in and out agonizingly slow causing her body to react on it's own. Her pale legs wrapped around Korra's waist pinning their bodies closer. The dark fingers pace became faster, and deeper curling in hitting all the right places.

Asami arched her back losing any self control she had left. "Fuck... Korra." That cry from Asami drove Korra further. She placed her thumb on the wet bundle of nerves rubbing in small circles while still gliding inside her with increased speed.

Korra wanted to kiss Asami, but red lips were to busy being pulled into her mouth between white teeth. So korra decided the next best thing would be running her lips and tongue along that slender neck.

The new touches were sending Asami over an edge she had never encountered before. "Korra I'm going to..." The sentence was cut off short by a shutter and sensation between her legs that could only be describe as heaven. Asami was having trouble breathing, and her muscles tensed around fingers. She screamed one last word before succumbing to her orgasam. "Korra-ah!" Asami hadn't realized she was clutching the door handle behind her until her body lay limp in the back sit.

She opened her eyes to find crystal blue ones staring straight down at her. "You are so beautiful." Korra's words made Asami face go hot, but she was happy her cheeks were probably already red. _What am I doing? First I let Korra take the lead. Then I moan her name as I cum, and now I'm letting her compliments get to me. Snap out of it dammit. Remember what happened last time you trusted someone with your heart._

Just then Korra's mouth found Asami's sending a new yearning feeling between her legs. _She will only hurt you just like he did. I need to stop this before I lose control again._ Asami placed a hand to the Avatar's chest pushing trying to break the kiss, but right then Korra had latched on to Asami's bottom lip biting, and pulling gently as they moved apart. _Dear Raava how can I deny her when she does things like that._ Asami decided to change the mood by speaking.

"You might want to wear a scarf tomorrow." Korra only smiled at the woman below her. "Yeah you too." Asami was about to question what she meant, but before she could Korra ran a hand over the prominent bruise she had left earlier in the restaurant. Asami laughed when she looked down. "I totally forgot that was there." She looked back at Korra, but southerner's eyes did not met her own.

Instead she was still tracing the bruise lazily with her fingers and biting her bottom lip. "I think it's faded a little I might need to darken it." Korra tried to kiss her once more, but Asami's hand on Korra's chest pushed back.

"I would love to, but I think I need to probably get the Avatar back. I wouldn't want you to not be on your A game tomorrow because of me." The look in Korra's eyes went from playful to disappointed. Asami hated being the reason behind that face.

She almost had the urge to kiss it away until she came to her senses once again. Korra got off Asami reluctantly. Both woman changed back into their clothes. They drove in silence with Korra looking out the side window in deep thought. As soon as they arrived in front of Korra's apartment Asami got out of the car and opened the door for the avatar.

She offered her hand to better help her passenger out of the car. They held hands all the way to the door. Korra finally broke the silence. "So I had a nice time on our fake date. Do you want to come inside?" Korra's eyes seemed hopeful until Asami spoke. "I really must be getting back, but you should come see me at the brothel very soon."Asami had a mischievous smile on her face.

She moved closer to Korra's face hovering her lips a inch away, before whispering. "Here is something to remember me by until next time we meet." Korra shut her eyes anticipating a kiss, but only felt something soft being pushed into her right hand.

When she opened her eyes she saw Asami's hips swaying away towards the satomobile. "See you soon, Avatar." The car turned the corner, and Korra was left stunned. She brought her hand up to see what the item was.

The Avatar started to laugh when she saw Asami's red panties bald up in her palm. "Wow that woman is something else." She said to herself. Korra walked inside the apartment, and leaned against the door sighing heavily. _Im in trouble._

Although Korra loved every part of the night with Asami, she could tell the woman was holding something back. _Maybe I did something wrong, or she didn't like it as much as I did. Did I move to fast?_ Every thought popping into her head worried Korra more and more. I guess I will just have to find out tomorrow.

Korra decided after all her meetings, training, and not to mention the probending finals she would march down to the brothel, and get the answers she needed.

* * *

Traffic seemed like it was going 5 miles a hour. At least that's what it felt like to Asami as she she weaved through cars. I need to get to my Dad's as soon as possible, and lock down this deal to get it over with, before I start to fall for the Avatar for real. She parked in the driveway half haphazardly not caring how crooked her car was.

Asami hopped out and nearly sprinted to the door. It was late, but she knew her father worked late most nights. After she knocked on the door it didn't take to long for someone to answer.

"Ms. Sato, what can I do for you at such a late hour?" Asami just stood with a serious expression on her face as she spoke. "I need to see my father. It is important." The butler stepped aside allowing the woman inside. "Let me just let him know of your arrival. Please seat." The man said before disappearing around a corner.

A few moments passed and the man was back. He lead her into her father's office. The last time she was here Hiroshi was desperate and now she was, but she couldn't show that. I need to make it look like the Avatars ready not that I'm loosing control of the situation. Hiroshi was sitting behind his desk, but she felt another presents behind her.

Immediately she turned to see a figure in the shadows, and readied her stance for a confrontation. "Relax Ms. Sato. I'm not here to hurt you. Actually I'm here to see your deal through." Asami didn't relax though when she spoke up.

"Who are you?" The shadows started to disappear as the man stepped into the light revealing he was wearing a mask . "I'm Amon, and I'm the one you're working for." Asami looked to her father who had a serious face on.

"Ms. Sato, I'm actually glad you came by we have just finished the contract. You will be inheriting Future Industries when Hiroshi passes just as you asked." The masked man made his way around the desk next to Hiroshi's side. He pushed a few pieces of paper across the table. "Please sit so we can discuss everything." Asami was still very confused, but sat down waiting for the mysterious man to continue.

"We have everything you want in this contract. Future Industries and a reasonable weekly income that I'm sure you will be pleased with." Asami started skimming the contract before her eyes landed on a clause she didn't remember discussing. "What is this?" Amon laughed before saying. "You didn't think that the only thing you had to do was procure the Avatar was it. You are getting a multimillion dollar company. We need something else in return for such a fee." Asami looked back at the contract reading the clause out loud.

"Asami Sato will get classified information from the United Forces and report said information back to the agreed party." Asami looked back up with a quizzical expression.

"And just how do you expect me to get this "classified information"?" Hiroshi leaned back into his chair and for the first time through this meeting said something. "I'm glad you asked. Iroh is coming into town tomorrow to aid Republic City in the equalist problem. We need to know what they have planned. Since you ensnared the Avatar so easily, I'm sure seducing a general will be nothing for you." Asami's mouth dropped open in shock.

They wanted to use her feminine charm to get information out of a general of the United forces. Her thoughts were interrupted by her fathers voice. "It shouldn't be to hard especially since he is your type." Hiroshi's voice was filled with disgust, and anger at the same time. That got Asami's attention. She raised from her seat, and slammed her hands on the desk "What is that supposed to mean!?" Hiroshi didn't move when he continued. "He is a fire bender."

At that moment Asami was half way around the desk to hit her father square in the face when Amon stopped her. "Settle down you two. Hiroshi I think it's best if you shut your mouth for the rest of the meeting. Now Ms. Sato I'm sorry for my colleagues rude behavior. I know of your families past with benders especially with fire benders. So if you can not do this deal I understand, but that would mean all of it is off the table." Asami thought about the masked man's words before sitting back down.

"No I can do it. However the Avatar is ready. I can tell she is in love with me already, and would do anything I say. I want your meeting with the Avatar as soon as possible." Amon laughed once again sounding more evil than happy. "Of course I will make plans for a meeting place, and let you know the location soon. Now all you have to do is sign and we both get what we want."

Asami picked up the pen and placed the tip to the paper, but before she wrote she hesitated. _Am I doing the right thing here. Something doesn't feel right. Shack it off Asami your so close to what you want, but what if what I want has changed. No it hasn't the Avatar is just another person who will eventually hurt me._

She glided the pin across the contract making the binding deal. "It's nice doing business with you Amon." She reached out and shook Amon's hand. "Yes it is indeed. Now tomorrow do not forget Iroh will be at the Republic City Council meeting discussing his plans. Use any excuse to get close to him." Asami pulled her hand away, and with a smile said. "I assure you he will be eating out of the palm of my hand when I'm done with him." She left the Estate, and drove away ready to fulfill her part of the deal.

"Do you think she can do it?" Hiroshi said to the mask figure. Amon turned to the CEO. "I know she can. Now we need to get the warehouse prepared for the Avatar. Let me know when it's done."

* * *

Asami was outside the government building waiting for the General. She knew exactly what the man looked like. He was not only the youngest general in history, but the most handsome.

He was on every newspaper and magazine. What ever the man did made headlines. Even Asami wasn't immune to this man's obvious allure. A black satomobile pulled up with fire nation flags at the front. Here we go. The general steeped out of the back sit and started walking toward the entrance.

Right at that moment Asami walked in Irohs direction. Pretending she was in a hurry with blueprints in her hands. She knocked into Iroh on purpose sending all her paper work scattered on the ground.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Asami wore an embarrassed expression as she looked up to see Irohs ember eyes on her.

"No it's my fault let me help you." He reached his hand out to lift Asami up, but she pretended to trip and fall into Iroh. The fall caused Iroh to have to grab Asami by the hips to catch her. She looked up with a fake shy look on her face. "I'm so clumsy please forgive me." Iroh seemed to be stunned by the close proximity to this gorgeous woman now in his arms.

He cleared his throat trying to clear his mind. "Please there is no need for apologizes. I'm Iroh by the way." Asami never stepped back from the man, who had his hands still wrapped around her. "I'm Asami Sato. Wait are you the General Iroh? I wanted to meet you actually." The General seemed happy with that news.

"Really why?" Asami finally stepped away from the contact, but could feel Iroh hesitate to let go. _That's a good sign he likes me already._ Asami bent down to pick up her blueprints and Iroh followed suit picking up the rest.

"My father is the CEO of Future Industries, and I have been working on some sketches on things I call airships that I wanted to show you. I think it would really give the United forces a clear advantage. I would love to set up a meeting with you" The ember eyes never left Asami's face, but she did notice his eyes flicker down to her lips for only a brief moment before continuing. "Yes I would like that a lot." Asami knew she had Iroh right where she wanted him.

"Good how about tonight?" The Generals eyes lit up a bit at the question turning them into a golden color. _Wow this man is even better looking in person._ "Perfect I have tickets to the probending finals tonight at 6:00 pm. Would you like to go with me, and after we could go out to dinner to discuss your airships."

Asami used her shy sweet smile hoping a little blush tinted her cheeks. "It's a date. I'll meet you outside the arena." Asami grabbed the rest of her blueprints from Iroh before exaggerating the sway of her hips as she walked away. _That was like shooting fish in a barrel. He is practically infatuated already._

* * *

Korra was exhausted from training that morning all the way up to the hundreds of meeting, and Avatar duties she had to perform. Although she could fall asleep right At that moment she was excited for the probending finals.

She arrived at the arena early wanting to get ready for the match, when she saw a familiar face waiting outside the building. "Iroh I'm glad you could make it. I know you said you would be here at the meeting, but it's little early don't you think?" Korra looked at the time it was only 5:00 pm. Iroh smile looked like it was going to split his face in two.

"I have a date. I guess I just wanted to be early. She is really something special." The Avatar was happy for her long time friend. He always was into his work, and never seemed interested in dating even though he was the most eligible bachelor in the world.

"She must be to get your interest." The general shook his head in agreement as he spoke again. "She really is I have been all over the world, and I have never seen true beauty till this woman, and she is smart too." Korra laughed knowing that her friend would never say that if he ever met Asami. "Well you should bring her back to the locker room, so we can meet this incredible woman." Iroh said he would and the friends parted ways.

Korra opened the door to the locker room to find it empty. She dressed and did a few warm ups when she heard the door open and shut. She turned to see the brothers coming in to set their bags down.

"Hey Korra, how was the night after me and Opal left you two?" Bolin laughed as his eyes wondered down her neck and back up to Korra's eyes. "Good she dropped me off and we called it a night." Bolin's face was unconvinced and his tone was suspicious. "Oh really? Than how do you explain all those little hickeys all over you neck?"

Korra froze in place bringing her hand to her throat. Dammit how did I forget about that. No wonder Lin kept glaring at me today. How embarrassing. "Hickeys? Who's giving you hickeys?" A stern voice came from Mako.

"None of your business can we just get ready for the match?" Mako stepped closer to Korra with anger. "It is my business if this is going to mess up your game and make us lose." Korra couldn't believe her ex's audacity. Who does he think he is? _I can do whatever I want with who ever I want. He is the one who broke things off not me._ The staring contest between them continued until Bolin interrupted. "Hey guys remember we are on the same team here." Korra picked her helmet up.

"You are right Bo lets do this thing. I'm sorry Mako for getting upset, but we are not together anymore and I would appreciate you respecting my privacy." Mako only shrugged before turning back to his bag to get ready. Bolin leaned into his friend and whispered. "Don't think you got out of telling me all the juicy details." Korra rolled her eyes at the earth bender and laughed. "Fine, but first we have a game to win.

* * *

The Arena was lit up, and people were all around excited for the events. Asami saw Iroh standing just before the steps waiting for her. She thought she was early it was only 5:45 pm, but it looked like the General was even more eager than she expected.

"General have you been waiting long?" Iroh only waved off the worried look on Asami face and lied. "I was only here a few minutes before you showed up."

He lead her to a personal booth at the top of the Arena. "Wow how did you get such great seats to the finals? It must have been sold out." The fire bender smiled as he looked at Asami. "I'm friends with the water player on the fire ferrets team. She got me tickets a while ago. Do you keep up with probending?"

Asami was never a fan of sport especially bending sports. "I have to be honest I've never been interesting in this kind of stuff until now." Iroh seemed confused at that. "What has peaked your interest?" Asami gave the General her most seductive smile before answering. "It's not a what it's a who has peaked my interest." Irohs face turned red, and he looked away from Asami to try to hide it. _Your making this to easy._

The announcer came on to the microphone interrupting Asami's thoughts. "Welcome Republic City to the finals brought to you by Flameo noodles the noodlest noodles in the United Republic. In one corner we have the undefeated Wolfbats, and in the other corner we have the underdogs, and our very own Avatar with the Fire Ferrets."

That introduction almost knocked Asami out of her chair at the mention of Korra. "Did he just say the Avatar?" Iroh smiled at Asami's expression thinking she was impressed. "Yeah she is the friend I was telling you about earlier. The one who got me the tickets. She wants to meet you after the game. I might have mentioned you to her." _Shit this will blow all my plans_. _If Korra sees me with Iroh she will question all her feelings for me_. "I don't know if that's a good idea." Iroh faced the stage ready for the game to start.

"Don't be nervous. She is just like any other person. Trust me you are going to love her." Asami rolled her eyes and whispered under her breath. "That's the problem." Iroh thought he heard Asami say something. "What was that?" Asami only gave her well rehearsed fake laugh "I said I can't wait to meet her." _Dear Raava I'm screwed._ The match began, and the fire ferrets were in their stance for the buzzer to go off.

Right when the bell rang the Wolfbats water bender used water to cover his fist and tried to uppercut Korra, but Korra back flipped out of the way just barely missing the attack. Bolin used a disk to hit one of the players back into the next zone. However Bolin victory was short lived, because he was tripped by an earth disk under his foot and sent flying off the platform from a huge stream of water.

"They are cheating." Iroh said in anger. Asami didn't really know the rules of the game. "How do you know?" Iroh's eyebrow furrowed as he spoke. "Players can not bend out side their zones. Also that water player should have gotten a hosing foul, because the water bending lasted to many seconds. These refs must be payed off or something."

Asami turned back to the ring just in time to see Korra and Mako fly off the stage. Korra had grabbed on to the side with one hand and Mako's collar with the other. She started swinging Mako from side to side to get momentum and flung him right back up to the stage before she fell into the water below. He flung fire at the backs of the celebrating Wolfbats, and the timer went off. the second round was about to begin.

"Wow she is something else." Asami accidentally said out loud. She turned to Iroh hoping he hadn't just heard that, but he did and he was smiling in her direction. "See I told you, you would love her." _He really needs to stop saying that._ The second round was starting and both teams seemed evenly matched no one progressed, and so with the time going out they had to do a tie breaker.

The announcer did a coin flip, and the fire ferrets got to choose which elements faced each other. Korra stepped forward and so did the water player for the Wolfbats. That guy looked so familiar, but it was hard to tell with that helmet. Asami leaned closer, and watched intently to everything Korra did. She hadn't realized how into the game she was until Iroh said something.

"You're really enjoying the game aren't you?" Asami didn't say anything she just wanted to see what would happen next. The platform rose on the stage that Korra was standing on. Korra got in her ready stance, but the wolfbat player was standing straight up with a hand on his hip. His other hand did a come get it motion when the buzzer went off Korra punched water in his direction.

The wolfbat avoided it easily trying to punch water of his own at her, but Korra had kicked water up fast into his face sending him flying off the small platform. Korra stood up straight making a come get it hand gesture of her own before running towards her team mates in celebration.

"Do you know the Wolfbat water player's name?" Iroh scoffed with irritation not at Asami, but just the mere mention of the player. "That jerks name it Tahno. He thinks his Raava's gift to mankind." Asami's eye widened at the water bender's name.

Tahno was a regular at the brothel. He was a jerk, but always treated Asami well by paying her more than necessary and complimenting her. Everyone at the brothel knew he was in love with her. He hadn't stopped by lately, but now she could see why he was probably training. _Dang this night is getting better and better_.

Asami was dragged out of her thoughts with Irohs voice. "Why do you ask?" Asami shook her head. "No reason I just thought he looked familiar." Their attention went back to the stage as the third starting bell rang. It started off normal enough, but then the earth bender bent a disk behind his back. He crumbled it into little tiny pieces. Tahno incased the broken earth with water and sent it flying in the fire ferrets direction sending all three players off the stage into the water.

"What a load of crap! Open your eyes refs!" Asami looked at Iroh who was so angry you could practically see the fume coming off of him. The announcer came on right then. "Another undefeated year for the Wolfbats." The crowd was quiet because everyone knew the game was a shame.

"Maybe I shouldn't meet your friends today." Asami said hoping Iroh felt the same way. "You are right it's probably not the best time. Let me make sure they are ok and then I'll come get you to go out to dinner. Asami nodded and Iroh headed towards the locker rooms.

Well at least one good thing came from the lose. She was about to turn and walk toward the entryway when she heard a familiar voice yell at her. "Asami!? _Son of a bitch can I get a break._

"Asami I didn't know you were coming. Did you miss me that much?" Asami turned to see Tahno sporting his signature cocky grin. "Actually I came her with a friend. You never mentioned you were a pro bender."

Tahno moved closer to Asami making her bump into the wall as he placed a hand past her head and leaned closer. "Well when we get together we don't usually talk very much." Asami was about to try and push Tahno away, but right then he was flung backwards and fell to the floor.

Asami looked up to see Korra with fury in her eyes. "What do you think your doing?" Tahno looked stunned, but soon gained his composure again. He got off the floor and brushed himself off. "I'm saying hello to an old friend. What's it to you uhvatar?" Korra hated every time Tahno spoke, but when he called her that she saw red. "Didn't look like she wanted your friendly greeting." Tahno laughed at Korra trying to intimidate him.

"Seems like she wanted it a few weeks ago." He sent Asami a wink and smile. Korra was piecing everything together and the hurt in her eyes was enough to send regret through Asami she reached out to touch her shoulder. "Korra I can explain." Korra only shrugged the embrace off. "No need. We aren't together. It was a simple transaction nothing more or less." Korra walked away leaving a single tear in Asami's eyes.

"Well well looks like the uhvatar has caught feeling for you. We all know you rather be with a winner like me than a loser like her." Tahno was moving closer to Asami, but she punched him in the face before he could close the distance. She chased after Korra leaving Tahno holding his face on the ground. She called out her name.

"Korra!" However Korra didn't turn. She didn't even acknowledge she heard Asami. She finally caught up to the water bender and grabbed a dark hand pulling her towards an empty room and locking it shut. "Korra let me explain." The Avatar looked defeated not only from losing the game, but from what just transpired in the hall way. She looked down as she spoke to Asami "Explain how you could sleep with such a slimy excuse for a person like Tahno? Don't bother I get it you are a call girl. It's your job. I was a job end of story."

Asami felt hurt, but she deserved it. She placed a hand under Korra's chin to bring her gaze to her eyes. Asami was crying a little. "Your right I'm a call girl and I did sleep with Tahno. Your also right he was only a job, but you are so very wrong if you think that's all you are to me."

The words Asami said brought her feeling to reality. This wasn't a game to her anymore she had true feeling for the Avatar and she couldn't hide that anymore. She continued her monologue. "And I know you feel the same way. stop trying to cover it up with hurtful comments on my profession, and who I have and haven't slept with. You knew I had a past, but I want a future with you." Korra raised an quizzical eyebrow. "Than why did you distance yourself from me in the car?"

Asami tensed at the question she was hoping Korra didn't notice that, but of course she had. "I was scared to by honest. I haven't loved anyone's since..." Asami stopped before the horrible memory came flooding back to her. "You don't have to talk about it if your not ready." Korra said while grabbing Asami hands.

The raven haired woman shook her head, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Did I mess this up?" Korra answered the question by stepping closer to Asami and placing a chase kiss to the red lips. "Not at all. Can you forgive me for the cruel things I said earlier?" Asami leaned in answering the question with a not so chase kiss. She grabbed the back of Korra's neck ushering her in to a bruising kiss that grew more intense by the seconds. Asami pushed Korra against a table in the corner. She ran her hands up Korra's shirt trying to get as much skin contact as she could. "I want this off." Asami smiled as she pulled at Korra's uniform. "Hey that's my line." Korra pouted at the beautiful woman with hungry eyes.

"I don't think you will mind after you see what I have in store for you." She winked at the blushing southerner. Korra didn't have to be told twice she whipped her shirt off, and let the pale woman do what she pleased. Asami smile turned mischievous as with one movement of her hand sent Korra's bindings to the floor. "How do you do that?" Asami didn't answer she simply said. "Lay back." She complied and laid back on the table. Asami stood between Korra's legs and leaning down placing a searing kiss to soft lips before trailing down all they way darkening each bruise as she went.

Korra didn't seem to care if anything she was enjoying every single brush of the pale woman's teeth and tongue. Asami finally arrived to Korra's chest which was bigger than her own, but still surprisingly perky. She placed a brown nipple onto her mouth running her tongue over the tip then sucking lightly. The erotic touches were sending Korra over the edge with need. Asami continued the same treatment to the other nipple before working her way further down. She was savoring every taste of the avatars skin.

The curiosity of how she tasted everywhere only grew and she was going to find out if it was the last thing she did. Korra realization of where she was going sent panic through her body. "Asami?" Asami looked up from her travels to see worried blue eyes. "I've never.. Um really done..." Asami looked confused. "You've never done oral?" Korra looked sheepish as she answered. "Um... No I haven't done anything except for what we did in the car."

Asami looked taken back by the new information. I'm about to take the Avatar's virginity. "Oh well do you trust me?" Korra's worry vanished. "With my life." Asami smiled before she continued toward her destination. She removed Korra's pants and underwear with one fluid motion.

She placed one last kiss to the inside of Korra's right thigh and lifted it over her shoulder. The arm under the thigh was placed on tone stomach. Asami could see how wet Korra was already. She place her tongue precisely on Korra's clit sending pleasure through out the Avatars body.

She arched her back In attempt to get more contact to the hot mouth on her sex. Korra started panting heavily as the tongue on her circled in slow movements.

"Yes." She whispered out. Asami took that as a sign the southerner was enjoying herself. Asami quickened her pace licking frantically before slow back down to agonizing slow speed she did that a few times feeling Korra body tense and relax with every tease. Korra propped her self up on one elbow to see Asami's gorgeous green eyes flicker up to her face. "Asami." Korra breathed out.

Asami raised her head, and replaced it with her hand that was laying on Korra's stomach. Rubbing the throbbing clit slowly with her middle finger."Yes?" She said giving her a cocky smile. Korra looked at Asami lovingly reaching out to caress Asami's face before saying. "Your amazing." The pale finger continued it's slow torturous movements on Korra's slickness. Asami's smile turned into a serious expression as she spoke. "And your beautiful."

Asami placed her mouth back on Korra. The hand on the pale woman's cheek moved to the raven hair and tangled in the locks tugging gently. Asami's left hand had moved up to Korra's wet entrance and pushed one finger in.

The muffled moans of the Avatar was music to her ears. The finger inside pumped in and out while her tongue Danced along the bundle of nerves. Korra was trying not to be to loud, but was slowly losing that battle with every curl of Asami hand or swipe to her clit. "Assaahmi." Was all Korra managed to say before she released. The sensation felt so good.

She fell back down to the table arching her back into every last stroke Asami made. She gripped the edge of the table and rode out the last of her intense orgasm until her muscles unclenched, and she was left panting heavily. Asami started kissing up tan body till she came to her lips. Korra could taste herself on Asami's mouth and couldn't help think what would the beautiful woman taste like. "Your turn." Korra flipped their positions. Asami had no time to say anything, before she had captured her red lips again.

 **Knock knock knock**

"Korra, are you in there? We are worried about you." A voice rang from the outside of the door. The knob started to turn, but it was locked. Korra looked at Asami before huffing a disappointed breath. "That's probably Mako and Bolin thinking I'm upset about losing." Asami placed a hand on Korra's cheek and she leaned into the touch willingly.

"Are you?" The worry in Asami's tone melted Korra's heart. "No not anymore. I think I've won something better." The two woman kissed again. "Korra?" The voice said again. The avatar yelled out with irritation. "Yeah I'm fine give me a few minutes." Korra gave Asami an apologetic smile, and started getting dressed.

This time she made sure to wipe off all of Asami's red lipstick before opening the door. There stood the two brothers with concerned expression plastered on their face.

"I'm fine guys promise." Mako's face didn't change, but as soon as Bolin saw Asami behind Korra he winked at them and said. "I bet you are." Korra rolled her eyes and gestured for Asami to come closer to her freinds so she could introduce her.

"Asami this is Mako, and you already know Bolin." The fire bender face flushed and he started stuttering like he was nervous. His brother shoved him in the shoulder. "Mako calm down. She's already taken bro." The two woman looked at each other, and smiled when a voice chimed in.

"There you are. I've been looking for you every where. Oh great you got to meet Korra." Asami turned to Iroh standing in front of her. _Fuck me. All I want is one break. Is that to much to ask for?_

He wrapped an arm around Asami, and turned to Korra. "This is the woman I was talking to you about." Korra looked from Iroh to Asami, and than back again. The long silence seemed like it would never end. _Raava help me._


	8. A Night Filled With Answers

**Warning: this chapter is filled with only smut**

Korra's face was unreadable as she finally broke the silence. "You weren't kidding Iroh she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." The general turned to Asami still with his arm around her. He gave her a shy smile.

"How did you guys run into each other anyway?" Iroh asked. Asami seemed to lose her voice because she opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Just then a woman's raspy voice spoke up inWarningterrupting Asami's inner turmoil.

"We were actually looking for you at the same time. I heard her call your name, and assumed she was talking to you."Asami looked at Korra dazed and confused. _I need to say something, anything to explain this. Come on Asami lie._ When She looked into those paralyzingly _blue_ eyes she knew she couldn't speak let alone make a story up.

"Well we should probably head out. I made a reservation at that new restaurant. You ready Asami?" The raven haired woman didn't seem like she even heard Iroh's question. She only starred in Korra's direction trying to gage the other woman's reaction, but there was none. What is she thinking right now. "Asami?" She whipped her head in Iroh's direction and gave a apologetic smile.

"Actually can we reschedule our meeting for the airships some other time? I am feeling a bit under the weather." She hoped Korra heard her call it a meeting, and not a date. The General had a concerned _look_ on his face as he moved closer to Asami. "Yes I'll drop you off at home." Asami waved her hand in protest, but Iroh wasn't giving up that easily.

"Actually Iroh I already told Asami she could ride with me. We live pretty close." Korra said giving a smile for the first time since Iroh popped up. "Yes I already agreed, and it would be rude to go back now especially to the Avatar." Asami said while walking toward the Avatar's side.

"But I would really like to discuss the blueprints still." Iroh looked disappointed, but agreed to a second meeting. "How about tomorrow. I have another meeting with the council about Republic city at 8 am. I think your ideas will interest them. _Yes I'm in, and I didn't even have to sleep with him._ "Yes I will be there." The group parted ways, but not before Korra heard Mako say something. "Dang Iroh always gets the hot ones." Korra tensed up until she heard Asami's sweet voice in her ear whisper.

"If only he really knew I was yours." Korra's heart felt like it had skipped a beat just by hearing those words come out of the taller woman's mouth. She blushed hard, and as they turned the corner Korra reached out grasping Asami's hand in hers. She lead Asami out the front door, and towards the satomobile. Asami saw Lee leaning against the car, and knew she was the last person he wanted to see.

"Korra maybe I should drive us." The Avatar didn't stop or slow her pace toward the vehicle. "Nonsense your sick remember? Your in no shape to drive." Asami thought Korra didn't realize the whole thing was a lie. "But I'm not really sick. I just made that up to get out of dinner with Iroh." Korra kept her speed, but turned her face with a lopsided grin and said "I know." By the time Korra turned back around they had made it to the car.

"Hey Lee, back to the apartment please." The man opened the door, and smiled at Korra as she got in but when Asami meet the man's eyes he frowned. _Great maybe I shouldn't have made an enemy of this guy. I should try to be nice to him._ "Hi lee you look very nice tonight." Lee seemed confused, but his scowl lessened as he spoke. "Um... thank you Ms. Sato." The door closed after Asami and she looked over at Korra, who was starring at her confused

"What?" Asami asked. Korra shrugged before answering. "I'm just surprised of your change of heart for Lee." Asami imitated the Avatar's shrug. "it seems if I have to be around your many admirers all day might as well be civil." Korra chuckled before she spoke, and that drew Asami's attention. "My many admirers? Look who's talking. Everybody who meets you Asami wants you." The tall gorgeous woman leaned closer to the Avatar wrapping one arm around the strong shoulders. Asami's soft lips brushed against Korra's ear sending goosebumps up her arms.

"There is only one admire I'm interested in." Asami whispered while placing the other hand on the Avatars thigh. Korra placed her hand on the one inching its way up her leg stoping it completely. "Not so fast." Asami pulled away to see Korra starring as she continued to speak. "I have questions and I need straight answers like you promised." Asami quirked an eyebrow before talking.

"Ok what do you want to know?" The car came to a stop, and they both knew they had made it to the apartment. "Not here. Inside." Korra said just as the door was opening. The two woman stepped out, and they both said thank you to the driver. They made their way into the apartment. "Do you want a glass of wine?" Asami shook her head yes, and Korra went to the kitchen.

When she got back she found Asami on the couch in the living room. She sat next to her giving her the glass of wine in the process. "Now you said you had questions?" Korra took a gulp of her drink before answering.

"Yes I do. We're you on a date with Iroh?" Asami's expression turned into shock, and she started to stutter. "I... It wasn't...sort of" Korra smiled at the flustered beauty beside her. "I told you I wanted straight answers." Asami hadn't even realized she was starring at her feet till a warm hand moved her head to meet deep blue eyes.

"Now I know you like games so what if I make this a little more interesting." Asami was lost in Korra's eyes, but some how she managed to strangle out a yes. "Ok good for every question you answer I take off an article of clothing." Asami breath caught in her throat at that. She was going to enjoy this game. "However if you answer a question and I suspect your lying, or it is not a straight answer I put on an article of clothing." Asami smiled as she spoke. "I am going to win this game." Korra laughed at the cocky woman next to her.

"We will see about that. So you still haven't answered my first question honestly. Should I put a jacket on?" Asami answer came out quickly. "No. It was a date technically, but I did it to get my foot in the door for Future Industries. Selling new forms of transportation is big money. Especially to the government." Asami hoped that was enough information to please Korra, but she didn't move to take anything off. _Shit did she catch me in my lie?_ Korra took another drink of wine. Which was prolonging Asami's torture.

"Ok so you were using him?" Korra questioned. Asami was not happy that Korra was not playing by the rules. "I already answered one question. You said.." Korra interrupted Asami before she could finish her sentence. "I said I would remove an article of clothing when you answered a question, and you have left out a lot of details." Asami frowned, and leaned back on the sofa. "Ok fine. Yes I used him a little, but I have to use what I have as an advantage. I wasn't going to sleep with him if that was what you were wondering. I was just going to take him to dinner flirt a little, and than talk up my blueprints. I knew after he saw them he would want them." Asami watched Korra carefully.

The Avatar leaned down and took one boot off, and threw it to the side. "Really I spill my guts and all I get is you taking off a lousy boot?" Korra snickered at the impatient woman. She leaned in close to Asami's lips whispering in a seductive tone. "You need to earn it." Asami tried to close the distance, but Korra pulled back just in time to avoid the red lips. Asami pouted and felt frustrated at how this woman was teasing her.

"Next question. Do you have true feeling for me?" Korra wasn't holding any punches, and Asami wasn't sure even if she answered the question it would be enough to satisfy the Avatar. "Yes." Korra frowned at that answer. "You could give me a little more than that." Asami shrugged. "You said this was a game, but I'm not having fun." Korra laughed once more, and moved forward wrapping her arms around Asami waist bringing her in close to her own body. "Your right lets make the game more interesting." Asami's cheeks reddened by the secret innuendo in the dark skinned woman's statement.

"And how are you going to do that?" Korra laid Asami on her back and shifted between the long legs pushing her dress up in the process. "How about not only do I remove a piece of my clothing, but I also give you a reward as well." Asami lit up at what the southerner had just said and gave her a huge smile.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now would you like to elaborate on your last answer?" Asami's smile never faltered as she spoke. "Yes I have true feelings for you. I could never really prove it, but I can give you examples if you want." Korra shifted her leg so that it was lined up with Asami's crotch. She moved creating friction. "Oh I want." Korra breathed out with a raspy sound to her voice. Asami liked where this game was going already she stifled a moan, and answered. "Well I haven't once made you pay for my company. I'm always the one to find you not the other way around. I make excuses to be close to you. I lie for you. I'm jealous when someone flirts with you. I can't deny you. I let you take the lead which I never do. You are the only one I have ever apologized to for my actions. And if you were touching me right now you could see how much I want you. Those are just a few things on a very long list" Korra gave the pale beauty a lopsided smile while pulling off her second boot with her other foot.

She leaned down to give Asami a long slow kiss. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck urging for the kiss to grow faster and deeper. The Avatar's lips pace never altered. Every soft lash of her tongue made Asami wanting for more. Korra's right hand moved down the hip it had been holding. The fingers crawled just as slow up the milky thighs, and tugged down the panties inching them further down till they were completely off. Asami hummed in approval into Korra's mouth.

Korra broke the kiss off before she lost control and forgot the task at hand. "Ready for the next question?" Asami frustration came back with full force and it showed in her voice. "You said you would reward me." Korra loved seeing a flustered Asami.

"I did reward you. This was in the way." Asami's eyes were drawn to her red panties hanging from Korra's index finger when movement from Korra leg brushed against her core. The grinding sent waves of pleasure against Asami's clit, and it felt so good. Asami bit her lip trying to conceal another noise from her mouth. Korra was right this was a worthwhile reward. Asami couldn't wait for the next question. Korra continued her teasing movement on top of the squirming woman beneath her.

"So I see you agree. Let's continue then. You told me that you and your father weren't speaking. When did that change?" Asami stiffened up and Korra stopped her moving waiting for Asami's answer. _Think Asami what is a good excuse._ "We weren't at the time, but I showed him some good ideas that would make the company a lot of money, and we made an agreement. If I got the contract with the United forces he would let me back in." Asami thought that sounded convincing enough.

It must have been because Korra sat up on her knees, and started to pull her shirt over her head. Asami's breath caught in her throat, and she wondered if the sight of Korra's naked abs would ever not affect her like this. "Now for your reward." Those words brought Asami back from her starring contest she was not winning with Korra's perfectly scuplted stomach. Korra was still on her knees between The legs of the woman lying on her back.

The Avatars eyes never left Asami's lustful ones as her hands roamed the danty ankles, and slowly trailing up the length of calves till they reached her inner thighs. Hands made there way up to the flat stomach, but not before Korra's right thumb brushed up and down Asami's swollen throbbing clit. Asami gasped at the much wanted contact to her entrance.

"Not yet I still have more questions." Asami huffed out a disappointed breath. The tan calloused hands continued there journey up to the pale woman breasts. She placed both hands on both soft orbs. Eliciting a small moan from the red lips. Korra couldn't get enough of that sound. She tried to make them come out louder by moving her hands over the already erected nipples, and placing them between the index and middle fingers. Squeezing them together hard enough to cause a pleasurable shutter through the body below her. Asami's chest arched upward looking for more contact to the warm hands playing with her chest. Teeth bit down hard on the bottom lip trying to hide another moan. Korra leaned down kissing Asami and pulling that same lip gently away from clenched teeth.

"Don't hold back I want to hear every noise that escapes your mouth." Korra said in a hushed tone before continuing her administration to Asami's nipples rolling them between fingers. She finally got the sound she was waiting for. Asami's sultry voice echoed in Korra's ears. She wanted to continue, but there was something she needed to know first.

"One more question before you get your prize." The Ravened hair woman would have admitted anything to Korra at this point. "What do you want to know?" Asami said breathlessly. "Now that you work for your father again, does that mean your no longer a call girl?" Korra's facial expression became serious as she looked down at Asami. Every unanswered second felt like an eternity for her. Finally Asami answered the question. "Yes, actually I already moved into a new place." Korra sighed with relief.

"I'm guessing that was the right answer, so what is my prize?" Korra smiled at the desperate woman. She leaned down just enough to tease the rose colored mouth. "I'm going to taste your lips." Asami closed her eyes expecting a kiss that never came. Instead she felt her dress move up further and lips graze down her thighs.

Korra stopped right before arriving at Asami's sex and said. "I didn't say which lips I was going to taste." Asami smirked, but that didn't last long when Korra latched on to her clit sucking hard and lashing her tongue up and down. "Ah Kkkorrahh." Each lick of Asami's wetness was more delicious than Korra thought it would be. Korra continued her attack on Asami's folds as she moved a hand up her stomach eventually finding a breast. She pinched a nipple between her fingers and tugging lightly in the process. Asami was trembling under Korra's touch. Her eyes were shut tight relishing in all the delightful tremors caused by the Avatar's relentless tongue. "Korra, don't stop." With that plea Korra's pace became faster and sporadic hitting Asami's swollen bud harder with every stroke.

"Ah fuck!" Asami cried out louder than she ever had before. Her body tensed, and she moved her hips to meet every lick Korra sent her way. She quivered one last time just before she stilled. Her orgasm hit her all at once and the glorious feeling shot up her core. She finally relaxed feeling Korra lick every drop that had come out of her. Asami was left a panting mess on the sofa. She tried to catch her breath and steal her heart beat, but as soon as she looked into those blue eyes she knew that was a lost cause.

Korra layed her head on Asami's stomach brushing her finger tips over soft skin absentmindedly. "You taste so good." Asami blushed at Korra's compliment. "I could say the same about you." Korra propped her head on her arm looking up to the gorgeous woman staring down at her.

"Stay with me tonight." Asami's eyes widened at the Avatar's words. Korra tried to back pedal. "I mean if you want to." Korra got up and sat up straight on the couch creating a space between the two. Asami stood up and walked away.

Korra's heart fell when she thought she had messed everything up with her forwardness. Korra was interrupted from her inner thoughts with a sultry voice. "You coming, or am I going to have to sleep alone in your bed?" Korra whipped her head around to see Asami with a seductive smile leaning against the door frame to her room waiting for her to follow.

Korra jumped over the couch, and ran over to Asami pinning her to the doorway. The pale woman giggled at Korra's eagerness. The southerner wrapped her arms around Asami's waist bringing their bodies together and supporting her weight. Asami brought her arms around Korra's neck, and wrapped her long legs around her hips. Korra carried the woman in her arms into the room, and they landed on the bed with a thud.

Korra looked down into those green eyes, and knew she was falling hard for this woman. Asami flipped their position so she was sitting on top of the Avatar.

"We are going to play my game now." Korra placed her hands on the hips straddling her. "Tsk tsk your already losing the game, Avatar." Korra was confused as she spoke. "What are the rules?" Asami grabbed the hands at her waist pinning them at the top of the Avatars head causing her to lean close to her face. "Only one rule, and that is you can't touch me unless I say you can." Asami had given up enough control to this woman. It was her turn to take charge of the most powerful being on earth. Korra huffed out a breath.

"That doesn't sound like fun for me." Asami laughed at Korra's reaction. "It will be trust me. Korra smirked up at the pale beauty. "Do you mind if I get a glass of water to drink?" Asami got off Korra permitting her request. The darker woman stepped back into the room with a cold glass of water in hand, and placed it on the nightstand.

"Ok now I'm ready for your little game." Asami placed her self on top of Korra once more and said. "Hold onto the headboard so your hands do not wonder." Korra did as she was told. Even though all she wanted to do was touch every inch of the woman above her. Asami sat up straight, and slipped her dress off over her head. Korra was debating just forfeiting the game right then and there. However her pride didn't want her to let Asami see how weak she was just by the sight of her naked body on top of her.

What a sight it was. Even in the dim lighting Korra could see every perfect contour of Asami's body. The perky breast were begging for Korra's attention, but she wasn't going to ask permission yet.

"Do you want to touch me yet?" Korra shook her head no, because saying the word would have been impossible. Asami quirked an eyebrow, but her smile appeared back on her face. "Well let's make this more interesting than." Asami moved herself to the end of the bed and leaned back on her elbows. She spread her legs wide open in Korra's direction revealing slick folds inviting any kind of touch.

Korra's mouth dried, and she sat up to get a better view. Asami leaned more on her left elbow, and brought her right hand up to her core. She started rubbing herself slowly. Korra's attention never left that pale teasing hand moving circles around. "Asami?" The hand that was at the wet entrance stopped, and Asami looked at Korra, who's eyes never left her core. "Yes?" Korra's eyes finally moved up to meet Asami's as she spoke again. "I have a question about the rules." Asami cocked her head and Korra continued to speak. "When you say touch? You mean I can't touch you with any part of my body right?" Asami didn't understand why Korra wanted her to specify that detail, but she answered anyway.

"Correct." The Avatar's smile grew wider, and she made a graceful motion with her right hand. The water in the glass on the nightstand floated up in a ball, and Asami's eyes widened in realization of what Korra was asking. "Korra, that's against the rules." The Avatar didn't drop the water back in the glass. She moved the stream of water closer to Asami's body.

"You said I couldn't touch you with my body. You said nothing about using my bending. Asami was trying to think of a way to get the control back, but her thought were interrupted when she felt something cold on her chest. Korra had turned the water into ice, and she was teasing the pink nipples with it. Asami hand at her clit started rubbing again. Korra didn't want the pale woman to make her self cum, even if it was arousing.

She flicked her hand once again and water gently wrapped around Asami's right hand and moved it away. Asami gasped at the sudden movement. "If I can't touch you than you can't touch yourself." That was it Asami had lost this battle for control, but at this point she didn't mind. Korra's ice cubes left the now hardened nipples, and moved slowly down the tight stomach of the pinned down woman. Asami looked up to see Korra's attention on the ice traveling down her body with concentration.

The hand controlling the ice made another movement and the cold Asami once felt disappeared. She looked down and saw the ice had dissolved into water. The water started to caress her inner thighs and she bit her lip down hard in anticipation.

Finally the water moved over her entrance rubbing against her bud and had Asami seeing stars. "Do you want me to touch you yet?" Asami's lust faded a bit from the cocky tone of the Avatar's voice." Asami was ready to give into Korra, but she wasn't going to beg for it.

"You could do a lot better than this, Avatar." The challenging words drove Korra further to please this gorgeous woman. She kept enough water on Asami's clit to move it around in a small circles. The rest of the water started entering Asami. The foreign filling felt strange, but also amazing all at the same time. Asami groaned moving her hips at the same time. The water somehow felt solid inside of her. Her inner walls clenched and she couldn't believe how great this felt.

Korra seemed to know exactly where and when to move inside her. Asami gripped the bedsheets at the pleasure coursing through her body. She was about to cum, but she didn't want it this way. Asami wanted Korra's warm body pressed against her and her mouth on hers. "Korra touch me, please!" Asami panted out. Before she knew it the water inside her was gone and Korra was on top of her. Korra gave a bruising kiss to the red swollen lips. Every movement of their lips together were an unspoken plea of more.

Korra's hand snaked between Asami's thighs, and she continued where the water had left off. She pushed two fingers into the entrance and Asami moaned out into Korra's mouth, but they never broke the kiss. Asami had Korra's body as close as possible. She had her legs wrapped around the strong frame and arms around her neck. Korra's hand that was inside Asami was pinned between there bodies making it hard to move.

Korra rocked her body on top of Asami to push her fingers further into the wet folds. Every thrust of Korra hips sent quivers down Asami's legs. Her muscles clenched around Korra's fingers and she gave into the blissful feeling gladly. Asami wasn't willing to let go of Korra lips as she came.

Korra kissed Asami one last time before she looked into tired green eyes. Asami caressed Korra's cheek with the back of her hand and said. "I guess sleeping with the Avatar has its perks." Korra blushed hard and placed her forehead to Asami's and spoke lightly. "Dating the Avatar comes with even more benefits you know." Korra lifted her head pleased to see Asami was smiling and not freaked out.

"Oh really and what are they?" Korra lit up at the idea that Asami was considering making their relationship official. "Well I'm a great cook, and an even better cuddler." Asami giggled before making a thinking face and said. "Mhmm sounds like a good deal, but what else do I get." Korra smiled at the Ravened haired woman below her.

"Something you've wanted for a long time." Korra leaned down and whispered into Asami's ear. "Control." Asami flipped the Avatar onto her back in a matter of seconds, and crashed their lips together. Asami lifted her mouth away barely to speak. "I like the sound of that." Korra was so turned on right now, but she wanted Asami to say yes before she gave in willingly. "So is that a yes?" Korra thought her heart was going to stop from how nervous she was at that moment.

Asami lowered herself closer to Korra's body and looked at her seductivly. "That's a definite yes." Not only did Korra heart feel like it had started up again it was racing a million miles a hour. Asami continued kissing the Avatar working her way to the dark neck. Each new mark represented a claim to the body that was trembling beneath her. "Asami, please." The words out of Korra mouth made Asami smile into the nape of the neck she was just kissing.

She was going to test the Avatar's promise right here right now. She lifted her head up and said. "Tell me what you want." Korra's eyes opened wide, and she hesitated to say anything. Asami's smile only grew wider. Now she's shy. Well this will be fun. Asami interrupt Korra's brain malfunction.

"Do want me to touch you?" Korra nodded her head, but Asami wasn't going to make it that easy for the Avatar. Asami continued to speak. "Where do you want me to touch you?" Korra gulped loudly and tried to answer the question. "I want you to..." Asami liked seeing the Avatar squirm underneath her.

"Now Korra I need you to actually say it if I'm to know what you want." Asami said in an innocent voice. Korra tried to shake the uneasy feeling off as she tried to answer again "I want you to fuck me hard until I cum." Korra's eyes were no longer worried, but rather determined. That's all Asami needed to hear. She yanked Korra's pants off and undid her binding leaving her completely naked under her.

Asami was done being slow or gently with the Avatar. She stuck one finger into the entrance to test how ready Korra was. Her finger slipped in and out of the folds with ease. When she got her confirmation Korra was more than wet enough for her she placed a second finger in. Korra tensed up at the full filling in inside her claiming her already building orgasm. Korra's body arched into the touch.

"Faster" Korra breathed out in desperation. Asami enjoyed hearing the Avatar beg for more. She picked up her speed making Korra writhe with every curl of her fingers. It didn't take very long until Korra was unraveling and spurts of her orgasam were consuming her.

The last of her shivers through her body finally subsided, and she looked up to see dark green eyes staring down at her. Korra recognized that look in her eyes and knew this woman wasn't done with her just yet. So much for getting any sleep tonight. Korra would be lying to herself if she said she minded though.


	9. A Lover's Betrayal

**Author's notes: This has some boardroom meeting smut in it, but this is where the angst will start popping up. hope y'all enjoy.**

Korra woke up to the sun peeking through the window. She stretched out to find the warm body that lay next to her was gone. Instead all that was left was a body imprint and the smell of honey suckle.

Although Asami was gone the fact still remained that the gorgeous woman had said yes to being her girlfriend last night. Korra smiled at the memory. She sat up and noticed something on her bedside table. Korra reached out to find Asami's red panties from the night before and a note next to it. She read the note out loud.

 **Dear Korra,**

 **As you know I have a meeting this morning with the council at 8 AM. I would have loved to stay in bed with you longer, but I don't think they would have appreciated my "just had sex all night long" appearance. I can't wait to see you again, and do an encore of last night.**

 **Ps. I left something for you to remember me by.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **The Avatar's girlfriend**

Korra's cheeks felt a tinge of pain from how much she was smiling, but then she realized that she was supposed to be at that same meeting as well. "Shit, what time is it?!" Korra looked to the clock and it read 7:30 AM. She whipped out of bed, and got ready as fast as she could. Her thoughts always pulled towards the Ravened haired beauty as she prepared for the meeting.

* * *

The walk toward the government building felt like it was 20 miles away. Asami didn't get nervous very often, but she was about to show her designs to the most influential people in Rebublic City. She walked up the stairs and to the receptionist at the front. "I'm Asami Sato. I was invited to the council meeting." The woman behind the desk looked into her scheduling book before answering. "Ms. Sato, the meeting is on the second floor, room 208." Asami nodded and headed toward the stairwell.

As she ascended the stairs she couldn't help, but think there could be an easier way to get to her destination. Maybe a device that could use a motor that elevates you from floor to floor. Asami scribbled that idea down, and put it away for another day.

Asami arrived at the door and placed a hand on the knob. She breathed out trying to calm her nerves. You've got this. She told herself before stepping through the door.

She was early so she wasn't surprised when she only found a few men, and a familiar face smiling in her direction. Iroh stood up and walked toward her. "Are you ready?" Asami nodded because her throat had just gone dry. Iroh must have noticed how nervous Asami was, because he stepped closer placing a hand on her shoulder and said. "Don't be nervous. I've looked at your blueprints. They are amazing." Iroh praised the young woman in front of him.

"I'll seat across from you and if you feel like your losing it just look at me. Iroh gave Asami a sweet smile trying to reassure her. "Thank you Iroh. You are to kind." The president steeped through the doors right at that moment. "Are we ready to start the meeting?" Iroh turned in Raiko's direction and answered. "There are still a few people missing." The president looked around, and rolled his eyes. "Well I would like to say I'm surprised, but the Avatar has never been known as being punctual amongst other things." Raiko walked towards the head of the meeting table and sat down.

"Let's begin anyway. First order of business who is this young woman?" Iroh spoke up for Asami. "This is Asami Sato she is a representative of Future Industries, and she has some great ideas on how to take the United forces into a new direction. President Raiko pondered this for a moment. "Okay if you trust her I'll allow her in this meeting." Iroh nodded and slid a chair open for Asami to take a seat before walking around to take his own.

"Ms. Sato we will wait till the end for your part." Asami answered the president politely. "Yes sir." The door flew open with a gust of wind, and in the door way stood a panting Avatar, dressed in a tight high collared sleeveless blue shirt with baggy brown pants and boots. The whole outfit was very traditionally southern. "Nice of you to join us Korra." Korra looked up to see Raiko with an annoyed look plastered on his face. She stood up straight, and gave her lopsided grin. "Yes sorry I had trouble sleeping last night, and I may have slept in this morning." As soon as the words left her mouth her gaze caught those familiar emerald green eyes

Asami knew exactly what was keeping the Avatar up all night, and had a feeling that she would be late for many more meetings in the future. Korra walked to the only seat that was not taken, which was right next to Iroh. The meeting droned on and Asami listen to anything that would be interesting enough to report back to Amon. The conversation was normal until the equalist problem popped up. "I think we should have a curfew for all non benders." A council member by the name of Tarrlock said. Korra interrupted with anger in her voice. "You think the best way to make non benders feel like we are not oppressing them, is by putting specific laws placed for them to restrict their personal rights?"

Tarrlok rolled his eyes and crossed his arms before he answered back. "You think letting this Amon lunatic roam the streets freely a good idea? Do I have to remind you of all people about how he can take away people's bending? He would love nothing more than to get his hands on the Avatar." That caught Asami's attention real quick. _Did I make a deal with Amon to capture the avatar? I have to find out. As soon as the meetings over I need to find my father. I will not let him hurt the woman I love. Wait I'm in love?_ Asami thoughts panicked her. She swore to herself 3 years ago she would never love anyone ever again, but here she was head over heals with the one person she did not expect. "Asami?" A voice brought the pale beauty back to reality.

It was Iroh, and he was starring at her. "I'm sorry what did you say?" Asami answered back trying shake the thoughts from her head. "Are you ready for your presentation?" Asami reached for the blueprints she had brought with her. "Yes, thank you Iroh. President Raiko, I have been working on a prototype for a machine that can sail through the air. I call it an airship." Asami stood from her chair and pinned the picture of the design on the bulletin board before continuing her speech.

"I believe this will give the United forces an advantage. You will be able to attack your enemies from the ground and air. Not to mention it will not only be a faster means of transportation, but it will also make trade easier between nations. All Future Industries needs is your support to see that this design becomes reality." Asami's eyes wondered from the president to the other councilor members until they found Korra's.

Her face seemed intrigued and curious. Asami was drawn away from Korra's face by Raiko's voice. "Well this all sounds impressive enough, but how do we know if we give you the money that you will be able to actually get this thing to work." Asami's confidence never wavered as she spoke again. "President Raiko, I guarantee that the airships will work, or Future Industries will make military vehicles free of charge until your money is paid back and then some." The president pondered the agreement for a moment, and then smiled.

"Ms. Sato, you have yourself a deal." Asami walked over to Raiko giving him a firm hand shake in agreement. "Ok I think that's enough for the day. Let's meet back next week." Raiko said while standing from his chair. Everyone stood up and started walking out the door.

Asami turned around to find Iroh right behind her. "That was amazing. I knew you would get him to say yes. Hey what do you say we go for lunch somewhere to celebrate?" Asami was just about say something until she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, and pulled her into a warm body.

"Actually Iroh me and Asami made plans yesterday." Asami smiled at the territorial Avatar next to her. "Oh ok well maybe some other time?" Iroh said while looking at the two woman Trying to figure out what had just transpired in front of him. "Yeah some other time." Asami replied. Iroh nodded his head at Asami and walked out of the board room leaving Asami and Korra alone.

The southerner turned to Asami and pulled her into her arms "Well can I start by saying that your very hot when your negotiating deals." Korra leaned in and gave Asami a lingering kiss. Once they pulled away Asami gave a smile. "Well I'll be sure to break into your meetings more often."Korra winked at Asami and replied "I wouldn't mind that at all. Your face will be a welcome distraction from Tarrlocks ugly mug." Korra huffed out a frustrated breath. "What's that guys problem anyway?" Asami asked.

"He thinks the best solution for the equalist problem is to lock up all the non benders, but if we did that than the equalist would be right about benders. We need to find a solution that's best for both parties not just one." Korra's face fell while she talked. Asami was so impressed with Korra. She had pegged the Avatar as an arrogant self serving dictator, but here she was fighting for non benders as well.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are so hot when you argue with idiot council members?" Korra's expression lit up and she pulled Asami closer to herself. "Oh yeah?" Asami shook her head yes at Korra's question. "Yeah I wanted to crawl over the table and take you right there and then." Asami said with a sultry tone to her voice. "Well I'm sure that would have gotten the presidents attention." Korra laughed and Asami followed suit.

Their laughter subsided, and the look between the two woman shared was electrifying. They both leaned in with out realizing it, and captured each other's mouths. Korra backed the taller woman up to the meeting desk, and sat her on it. She positioned herself between Asami's thighs and deepened the kiss.

Asami's legs wrapped around Korra's body to make sure the kiss lasted as long as possible. Korra's hands gripped harder onto Asami's hips in return to signal her approval. Everything seemed to happen so fast, but neither women were protesting.

Asami was the first one to pull away from the kiss. "Although I would love to do this here. I don't think it would look good if the Avatar was fucking me on the table in the council meeting room." She said with a breathless voice. "I also have another appointment I'm already late for." _Yeah an appointment to make sure my dad is not planning on killing you._ Korra hadn't moved away, instead she closed the little bit of distance still left.

She leaned down to kiss Asami's neck and whispered in the nape. "Well if your already late I don't think it matters if you show up now or later." Asami leaned her head to the side giving Korra more access. The engineer forgot exactly why she was going to leave. Every hot breath on her neck from Korra's mouth made her head swim. _I guess I could stay a little while longer._ Asami's hands gripped the edge of the desk as she felt Korra's tongue dance along her throat. Korra moved her lips up to Asami's jaw before she said in a hushed tone. "Try to keep quiet." Asami's eyes shut tight when she felt gentle finger tips creep up her skirt. They didn't remove her panties, but slipped the soaked garment to the side. One finger played up the middle of the wet slit sending shivers down Asami's body.

Korra kept showering kisses to the slender neck as she teased the aching clit. Asami let out a pleased groan. Korra lifted her head to meet green eyes lost in a daze of lust. "I said to stay quiet." The Avatar said with a cocky smile plastered on her face.

"Well keep my lips busy then." Asami said while placing her hands on Korra's face, and brought there lips together for a kiss that felt desperate for more. Korra's hands on Asami's sex were no longer delicate. They entered Asami filling her completely and with every fast thrust Asami knew she wouldn't last long. The kiss muffled every moan trying to escape from Asami's mouth. The orgasam hit Asami with full force causing her body to shake violently. They both pulled away from the kiss and tried to catch their breath.

"That settles it I'm coming to every single one of your meetings" Korra laughed at the Asami's statement, and kissed her on her lips one last time before stepping away. "Can I walk you to your next meeting?" Asami's haze was lifted at the urgency of where she needed to be came flooding back to her.

"No I actually have to drive there it's pretty far, but can I come over tonight for round 2 of this?" Korra gave Asami a huge smile before answering. "Of course." Asami stood up off the desk and straightened her skirt. "I'll come over around 8 pm. Sound good?" Korra looked like a love sick teenager, and Asami wondered if she looked the same way at this moment. "Sounds perfect." They both parted ways, and Asami rushed to Future Industries to call the deal off.

Korra seemed to have a skip to her walk as she made her way to the police station. She walked into the double doors to find Lin in her office.

"Hey Chief it's a beautiful day outside isn't it?" Korra sat down in the seat in front of The Chiefs desk. Lin quirked an eyebrow at the Avatar, who seemed lost in a day dream.

She stood from her desk and pointed her index finger in Korra's face. "Does this have anything to do with my niece, and those marks on your neck? Let me tell you something Avatar if you break her heart I will break your neck." Korra was shocked she didn't think the Chief knew about their date.

"No Lin I'm not seeing Opal we only went to the gala as friends. I swear. You might want to have this conversation with Bolin though." Korra laughed, but Lins permanent scowl never disappeared.

"Well who is the person that has you infatuated, kid?" Korra's eyes brightened a bit as she spoke. "Her name is Asami and she is the most amazing person ever met. I'm in love, Cheif." Lin moved around the desk to place her hands on Korra's shoulders.

"This is important Korra. Is the woman your seeing Asami Sato?" Korra shook her head yes, but was stunned at how intense Lins face was. "You need to stay away from the Sato's. They are bad news trust me kid." Lin was about to walk out the door when Korra finally said something. "Where are you going?" Lin turned around to answer. "I have to meet up with an old friend. Listen to me do not see Asami Sato again."

What the older woman had said did not sit well with Korra. She knew Lin was holding something back, and she was going to get to the bottom of it. Korra waited until she could get enough distance from Lin to not be detected.

The route they were taking looked familiar and she soon found out why. Lin stopped at the building that read Republic City Brothel and slipped into the front door. Korra peeked through the doors to see the Chief walk up the stairs lead by a woman.

Korra followed after making sure not to lose the two women in the process. Lin and the mysterious woman made their way into a room. Korra got close to the door trying to listen into the conversation, but all she could hear were muffled voices. She placed one hand on the door and the other on the door knob trying to get closer. The voices had stopped, and it sounded like there was shuffling. The door opened, and Korra fell into the room on her face.

She looked up to see the usual frown on the Cheifs lips, and a familiar face staring down at her. "Your the woman that was flirting with me the other day." Korra said. Lins frown deepened, and her eyes narrowed in Kya's direction. "Flirting?" Kya gave Lin an apologetic smile before turning her attention back to the Avatar on the floor.

"Trust me sweetie your not my type. I'm more into the earth bender types." Korra was very confused especially, because she could have sworn she saw a light blush appear on Lin's face.

Korra decided to ignore the awkward moment. "What's going on Lin? What are you hiding?" Lin held out a hand to help Korra up off the ground. Korra gripped the hand and brushed herself off. "This is Kya she's an under cover cop for us. The police force has suspected Hiroshi Sato to be behind the Equalists organization for a while now, but we can't get any hard evidence on him."

Korra looked confused at what Lin had said. "And why do you suspect him?" Lin and Kya looked at each other, and seemed to share an unspoken conversation. "Well the Equalist seem to have all these new cars and unique weapons. There is only a few people in this town with the means of supplying such items. Not to mention what happened 3 years ago." Korra's curiosity peeked at that. "What happened 3 years ago?" Lin looked down at the ground with remorse in her eyes. "I forgot you were still in the south at that time. The Triple Threats had broken into the Sato's mansion, and tried to rob the place. Unfortunately things went bad and Asami's mother was killed."

Korra's mouth dropped open at that news. Kya continued where Lin had left off the story. "The real tragic part was that the member who killed Asami's mother was Asami's boyfriend. His name was Ping better known to the Triple Threats as Two Toes Ping. He used the poor teen. She fell in love with him. She let him into her mansion, and he was able to case the place from the inside out. Asami's father blames her for his wife's death and threw her out shortly after."

Lin finally looked up from the ground to look at Korra's eyes that started to form tears. "That's why you need to stay away from her." Korra brow furrowed at the insinuation the Cheif was throwing around. "You think Asami is part of the Equalist movement? She's not! she is trying to help. She came to the council meeting today with a new invention that will change the way we fight this problem." Lin stepped into Korra's personal space and started to yell.

"You let her into a government meeting?! She could use this information against us! Can't you see she is using you Korra?!" The Avatar's anger bubbled up and she couldn't control It any longer. "How dare you! She would never use me! She cares about me!" Lin stepped back shaking her head "I hope your right kid for both our sakes." Kya placed a hand on the Chiefs back rubbing up and down trying to calm the hot headed earth bender before speaking.

"Korra we are only afraid for your safety. She might be working with Amon, and if he sees that you two are so buddy buddy he might want more than just a little bit of government information. He might want you."

Korra balled her hands into fists. Everything these two women were saying made no sense. She knew Asami cared for her, but now that the idea was planted in her head she couldn't shake it.

"What do I have to do to clear Asami's name?" Lin looked at Korra in shock. "Like I said before you need to stay away from the Sato's. We can't risk the Avatars life." Korra scoffed at Lins statement. "Well that's never going to happen so use me to find the truth." The silence between the three women lasted a while before Lin spoke up again. "Well I guess we need to figure out a plan."

* * *

Asami had tried to find her father at Future Industries, but everyone said he was at the warehouse testing new satomobiles. However every warehouse she checked showed no sign of him. Asami knew of one other place to look for her father.

She had come across a secret warehouse a few years back under the mansion. Asami finally made it to her fathers house, and parked near the garage.

She steeped inside her father personal workshop and moved a tool on the wall. The tool was actually a lever for a secret passageway that opened up. She stepped down the stairs to find Hiroshi. When she arrived at the bottom of the stairs. She could her voices.

Asami moved as quietly as she could to get a better look. She hid behind a pillar so as to not be seen.

"Is this place ready for the Avatar yet?" Asami recognized the voice it was from Amon. "Yes It is. All we need is for Asami to live up to her side of the deal." The other man who answered back was her father. "Good when we kill the Avatar there will be nothing standing in our way when we take over Republic City."

Asami gasped loudly at what the masked man had just said. "Did you hear that?" Hiroshi paranoid voice caused Asami to place a hand over her mouth. _Shit how could I be so stupid? They are going to hurt Korra and I almost helped them._ "Don't be so skittish. It was probably just a rat." Amon said in annoyance.

Asami left as quickly as she could. _I have to tell Korra_. Just the thought sent a knowing sadness through her body. _She will never forgive me for this. Can I blame her? I used her and lied to her countless of times, but I have to save her life. I love her_. Asami drove away with tears streaming down her face. She knew what she had to do. There was no other way.

* * *

Korra finally arrived home after a very emotionally draining day. Korra opened the door and fell onto the couch. Her mind kept wondering back to the conversation with Lin and Kya. _It can't be true. Asami cares for me. She would never betray me_. A rustling noise from the other room got the Avatars attention. She got up, and readied her stance.

Korra tip toed over to her bedroom where she heard the noise coming from. She placed her hand on the door knob, and busted through the door blasting flames from her fists in the process. There was a figure in the dim lighting that avoided the attack with ease.

Korra used fire once more, but the stranger ducked and slid over to the Avatar where they placed quick specific hits to the avatars arms and body. Korra fell to the ground. Korra tried to bend once more, but nothing happened. A body was pressed on top of her before she knew it. The person attacking her restrained her hands at her sides..

"Korra it's just me." That sweet angelic voice brought Korra out of her adrenaline filled rage. "Asami?" Now that they were close enough to see each other Korra could see the worried look in the taller woman's eyes.

"What did you do to me. I can't bend." Asami got off the Avatar and helped her up to her feet. "I chi blocked you. I learned it a while ago. It will fade soon." Korra had been chi blocked before, but only by Equalists. This was not a good sign.

Korra's heart felt hurt already, and she didn't even know the truth yet. _Maybe she learned it to protect herself after her mom died. Yeah that's all_. Even with wanting to believe the thoughts in her head she knew she had to ask the question.

"Where did you learn that?" Asami grimaced at the question. "It's a long story." Korra didn't want to the push the question to far, because Asami looked like she had been crying and might start again. "Asami what are you doing breaking into my house? I thought you were someone who was going to kill me." Asami couldn't hold back the tears building up. They ran down her face and smudged her mascara. Korra brought Asami into a hug, and ran her hand in circles on the slim back. "Asami what happened?" The crying woman pulled away from the embrace, and looked up into blue concerned eyes.

"I'm so in love with you, Korra." The Avatar smiled at the woman in her arms. "I don't see why that's a problem. I'm in love with you too."

Asami leaned down giving a kiss that felt more like a goodbye than a hello. She held nothing back. Every touch of there tongues had a hidden meaning. Pale Hands gripped Korra face pleading to never let go. Asami's body moved closer not wanting to feel any space between her and her lover's. Asami knew Korra would never forgive her after she told her the truth.

If this was the last kiss she would have with the love of her life she would make it unforgettable. Somehow Asami had pushed Korra against the wall not ready to let go of the sweet lips that haunted her dreams. Asami ghosted her lips over the Avatars and whispered. "I'll miss this." Korra was more confused than she had ever been in her entire life.

"What are you talking about?" Asami had regret written all over her face. "I need to tell you something, but before I do remember I love you more than anything on this earth." Korra could already feel her heart breaking. "Just tell me the truth, Asami."


	10. Fool Me Once

**Author's note: This will be a not so happy chapter, but If you like angst you sure will enjoy it. Let me know what you think. Especially the ending because I'm sure some people will either like it or really really hate it.**

"Just tell me the truth, Asami."

Asami's tears were still rolling down her face, but Korra still thought the woman was beautiful. "I've been lying to you this whole time." Korra grabbed the pale hands still gripping to her neck, and brought them down. She moved her thumbs over the hands one last time before stepping past Asami so that her face was turned away.

"About what?" Korra's voice was low. Asami tried to step closer, but Korra stopped her. "Don't. Just tell me." Asami just wanted to wrap her arms around the Avatar, and tell her how sorry she was."Did you use me?" That question snapped Asami to the present. "I.. I did." Korra turned around at that Statement. A single tear ran down Korra's face.

Asami didn't let the tan woman's protest stop her from closing the distance, and she placed a hand on the wet cheek. She brushed the tears away. Korra leaned into the touch, but something seemed to flash into the blue eyes. She grabbed the danty wrist, and pulled it away from her face. "You don't get to touch me anymore." Korra moved toward the bed and sat down. She placed her elbows one her knees and rested her head in her hands. The position made the Avatar look so vulnerable.

"What do you want from me?" The question was dry and short. Asami didn't recognize the voice that came from the woman in front of her. The pale woman hesitated to answer the question which only fueled the anger in Korra further. "What do you want from me!?" The harsher tone frightened Asami.

"It wasn't me who wanted something from you. It was my father. We made an agreement. I thought he just wanted a favor or something. I never thought..." Korra looked at Asami for the first time since seating down. "You never thought what?" Korra's face was serious. The tears had dried on her cheeks, but the sadness never escaped her eyes. "I over heard him talking to Amon." Korra stood at the mention of that man's name. "Your fathers a Equalist! Are you!?" Asami couldn't help wanting to move closer, but she resisted, knowing the Korra wouldn't want that.

"I'm not an Equalist. I only wanted back into Future Industries. I made a deal you for the company." Korra's heart broke into a millions pieces. How could she ignore every sign thrown her way. This vixen could never have loved her. She was a soulless shell of a person. Korra whispered something, but Asami caught just enough of it. "Your just like him." The taller woman was not understanding what Korra meant.

"I'm just like who?" Korra had dead eyes as she spoke again. "Ping." The name sent waves of anger through out Asami's body. "I'm nothing like Ping!" Korra scoffed. "Really? He used you to get what he wanted. How are you any different?" Asami opened her mouth to argue, but Korra was right she wasn't any different.

"Exactly, your not." Asami looked down to the ground as she spoke again. "There is one thing I didn't lie about. I really am in love with you." _Wait how did she know about Ping._ Asami was about to ask the question she was thinking, but when she looked up she saw Korra gripping her shirt and bringing it up to her lips. "I think you've got enough of a confession. Get her out of my sight." Asami didn't understand what just happened, but it became clear when she saw a gray haired police woman burst through the front door.

Chief Beifong came over to Asami, and cuffed her while she read her rights to Asami. "Ms. Sato You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?"

Asami turned to Korra before saying. "Korra please. I love you." The Avatar stayed stone faced. "But I don't love you, and I never want to see you again." Asami's expression fell and tears streamed down her face. Lin placed a black sack over Asami's head and dragged her out into the streets.

Lin sat Asami in the backseat of the police car. The Satomobile ride to the station was long and uncomfortable. _Korra will never forgive me. I've lost her forever._ The dark hood over her eyes only caused more images of Korra to pop up into her head.

She leaned her head against the cool window trying to shake the fact that she had lost yet another person she had loved.

* * *

The Avatars apartment was torn apart. Anything able to be lifted was, and scattered around the floor. After exhausting herself she lay in a heap on the living room floor. Thoughts of Asami clouded her mind, and she wondered how she could be so stupid. Her heart ached and she didn't know how she was going to move on from this.

All Korra wanted was to lock herself in a dark room and never come out again. "No if I do that she wins. I need to get out of here, and get her out of my mind." Korra picked herself off the floor, and left her apartment with determination in her eyes.

"I'll have anottherr." Korra slurred to the bartender. "Honey I think you've had enough. Why don't you head home." Korra frowned in response. "Im trying to get someone out of my head, and I am still seeing her face everywhere. So I need another drink." The bartender gave a sympathetic smile. "Well Hun you know what they say the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else." Korra thought about what the bartender had just said. Her heart was so hurt and her mind was so hazy with alcohol that she thought the idea was genius.

Korra swiveled her chair around to scan the bar when a very attractive face appeared in the crowd. That's who I'm sleeping with tonight. Korra smiled at the person in front of her, and they started to move towards her. The eyes showed that the figure coming closer to Korra had the exact same intentions she had as well.

* * *

The room was small with a table. There was a mirror on one wall in the corner. Which was obviously a two way mirror. Asami lost count of time. She could have been there minutes, hours maybe even days. All she did was seat in her chair with her hands in her lap. Asami could only think about her backstabbing the only person that ever loved her since her mother's death.

The door opened and in walked the chief of police. "Ms. Sato do you know why you are here?" Asami looked up from the table with a glazed look in her eyes. Tears were constantly running down her face. "Yes I made a deal with Amon, who is a known Equalist." Lin pulled the chair out and sat opposite of Asami. "And what was the deal for?" Asami wiped the tears from her cheeks, but more only showed up in their place.

"I would get Furture Industries in exchange for control over the Avatar. Well at least that's what I thought." Lin leaned forward trying to gage Asami's answer. "You had no idea that your father or Amon wanted to hurt Korra?" Asami showed true emotion for the first time since the interrogation. "I would never hurt Korra! I'm in love with her!" Lin leaned back in her seat pleased with the inventor's statement.

"Well than you wouldn't mind working with the police to save her life. Your punishment would be more lenient of course." Asami's interest peaked at the very mention of saving Korra's life. "I will do anything you ask for Korra." Lin smirked knowing she finally had the advantage in this war against Amon. "Good here is the plan. You and Korra go on like nothing has happened. You are still "dating" and you are still trying to trick her. Your father can't know that Korra knows the lie. That means you two have to act lovey dovey around everyone. When Amon tells you where you need to lead Korra for the trap. You come to us first. We will finally get our hands on Amon and all of this will be over." Asami's heart speed up knowing she would get to see Korra again.

"Ok I'm in. When do we start?" Lin laughed at Asami eagerness. "Whoa there tiger. We still need to get Korra to agree to this. That might be harder than you think. Korra is a lot of things, but forgiving isn't one of them." Asami's happy smile faltered. "Well we will just have to convince her otherwise. She will agree to anything if that means stopping Amon." Lin nodded her head as she stood from her chair.

"That's what I'm hoping for." The chief left the room, and Asami was left ready to take her father down for the woman she loved.

* * *

Korra's head was pounding, and she felt a bit nauseous. The whole night was a blur. Korra was surprised to find herself completely naked. She looked to her right, and there was a body shape bump under the covers. She pulled back the bed sheets, and the events of last night came flooding back to her in an instance.

 **Flashback**

"Hello Avatar Korra. I don't usually see you out." Korra was more than a little bit tipsy. She had never drank this much in her life, and now she understood the term liquid courage.

"That's because I never thought there was anything worth coming for until now. Can I buy you a drink?" The person standing in front of her sat down next to her. "I would love that." Korra winced at the word love, but waved at the bartender to poor another drink for her partner. The two talked for hours about nothing in particular. For the first time all night Korra forgot about her worries and heart break. She was just a girl who was flirting and enjoying herself.

"Ok people you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here." The bartenders yelled to all the patrons in the bar. Korra frowned and the feelings of betrayal and loneliness came back. She didn't want to go home alone. She looked into those dark almost black colored eyes. She thanked Ravaa they reminded her nothing of Asami's.

"So my place or your's" Korra's voice was laced with confidence. The stunning individual sent a smile in the Avatars direction and grabbed a tan hand before answering. "Yours." Korra gripped onto the hand that held her's, and lead them both out the doors.

The bar wasn't far from Korra apartment. She made sure of it because she knew she would have to walk. Korra fumbled with her keys at the door out of nervousness. "Korra are you ok?" A sultry voice came from behind her. "Sorry I don't usually do this kind of thing." Arms wrapped around the Avatar and soft lips moved over her jaw. "Good. I would hate to think I'm just a notch in your bedpost." Those words sent regret through the Avatar. Korra turned around and met those same dark eyes.

"I'm so sorry we shouldn't do this." Hands moved to Korra's face and lips met her own. It felt amazing all the pain was numbed, but their was a voice in the back of her head saying it wasn't right. Korra pulled away, but the lips that were once on hers said. "It's ok. Let me mend your heart." Korra couldn't deny that sweet plea. It was exactly what she needed to hear and this was exactly what she needed to do. Korra closed the gap between the mouth once more. She didn't know if it was the alcohol in her system, or the kiss but her head was dizzy and she liked every second of it.

The Avatar kicked the door open, and they both walked to the bedroom. Bodies intertwined, and every lustful movement helped Korra forget. Her body twitched with pleasure, and her toes curled. Her hands gripped the bedsheets, and a voice whispered into Korra's ear. "I want to hear you say my name when you cum." The Avatar complied, and with one last heavy breath said.

"Ginger."


	11. Friends With Benefits

**Author's note: Hey Guys, thank y'all so much for all the nice reviews. I'm enjoying writing this story, but mostly because a few of you are liking it. I'm going to start commenting to the reviews at the bottom of the chapter because I want to talk to you guys and I've seen other people doing that and I like the idea. Hope y'all enjoy the next chapter.**

Every memory of last night was a constant reminder of what Korra had tried to forget. The Avatar looked down at the red headed woman in her bed. _She really is beautiful._ Before she knew it, her hand was brushing a stray hair from ginger's face.

The woman stirred from her sleep, and Korra tensed up. "Good morning. Last night was amazing. I was thinking maybe we could do this again?" Ginger said while stretching, and looking deep into Korra's sapphire eyes.

"I wasn't really honest with you last night and that's not fair to you, Ginger." Korra looked down in shame. She felt like she had used Ginger. Was she just like Asami? Korra didn't want to go down that road, so she decided she would tell the reason for last nights events. If she got a slap in the face she knew she deserved every sting on her cheek.

"Okay, what were you not honest about?" Ginger sat up in the bed, and her eyes never left Korra's.

Korra knew she couldn't tell Ginger the whole truth, but a version wouldnt' hurt. "Well last night me and Asami had a pretty bad break up, and I went to the bar to forget about her..." Korra looked back up at those dark eyes, but she didn't see anger. Instead she saw a light dancing in them, and a smile painted on her lips.

"Korra do you really think I didn't know that you were going through a break up? I should be the one to apologize to you. I don't want you to think I took advantage of your sadness. I've just liked you for so long, and you finally noticed me. I couldn't let that moment get away. Will you forgive me?" Korra couldn't believe this woman was so kind and caring. _Maybe I picked the wrong person_. "There is nothing to forgive. I enjoyed every second of last night." Gingers right eye brow raised and she smirked.

"Really? Did you have enough fun for a repeat?" The red headed woman leaned up, and placed her face close to Korra's waiting for a response. Korra was wide eyed at the seductive tone and close distance of the gorgeous woman.

"Well... I think that could be arranged." A hand shot up and gripped Korra's neck bringing their lips together. Ginger licked Korra's lip in permission to explore her mouth. The avatar gladly allowed entrance and their tongues fought for dominance. Korra took the lead, and moved over Ginger until she was completely on top. The two women's naked bodies moved in sync, and Korra was once again lost in the moment.

* * *

"So why do you think I can convince Korra to go along with your plan?" Bolin was looking at Lin like she was crazy.

"Well your her best friend, and if anyone can talk her into something it's you. Also your dating my niece, so you own me big, and don't think that I don't have my eyes on you. Nothing goes down in this town with out me knowing about it." Lin glared at Bolin and he felt as though he might pee himself right there and then.

"Ok ok. I was just saying that Korra is really stubborned." Bolin turned to the door, and knocked. There was no answer and Lin was getting frustrated. "Knock again. She has to be home." Bolin walked over to a brick in the apartment and wiggled it out. There was a hidden compartment which had a key in it. "She is probably asleep which means she is dead to the world. She started leaving this key so I could wake her." Lin rolled her eyes. "Well what are you waiting for open the door."

Bolin placed the key in the lock and entered through the door. The sight they saw sent alarm through them. Things were shattered on the ground, and it looked like there had been a struggle. The shock wore off when they both heard a faint noise coming from the bedroom. It sounded like someone was in pain. They both ran to the room and flew the door open.

What the image they were greeted with was not what they were expecting. Bolin's jaw nearly hit the floor and his face was beet red. Korra was completely naked and on top of Ginger. The covers had dropped below the Avatars waste which exposed both the naked women's chests. Korra turned around in the middle of pleasuring the red head beneath her. "What the fuck! Get out!" Korra grabbed the bedsheets and brought them over to hide them both away from prying eyes at the doorway.

"Well get dressed. We need to talk to you after your... Done." Lin said and gave Bolin a shove toward the living room. The earth bender was still gawking at the two woman as he was pulled out of the room. The door shut, and Korra looked over her shoulder to make sure the intruders were gone.

"That was embarrassing. I'm so sorry. I didn't think they would be here this morning." Korra's face was moved back by gentle hands. The look Ginger was giving her was making wetness pull between her legs again.

"I think we have time to finish what we started." Korra didn't protest with Ginger, but rather continued where they had left off.

"Well I don't think she is sad anymore. We might be able to talk her Into this plan of yours, Chief." Lin looked at her watch, and back at the door they had just barged in on.

"What's taking them so long? They should be dressed by now." Bolin laughed at the impatient police woman. "I don't think they are to concerned about putting clothes on at the moment." Bolin nudged Lin and she gave him a glare in response. Finally the bedroom door opened and out stepped Korra with a goofy looking smile. She walked around the couch and sat in the recliner in the corner.

"So what brings this little intrusion." Lin sat up straight, and with irritation in her voice said. "Well I'm glad to see your heart is so easily mended, but we still have the Amon situation to take care of, kid." Korra smile faded and she became more serious with the mention of Amon. "She told you where he is?" Lin shook her head no. "She doesn't know. Asami only met him once and that's because he wanted it to happen. So we made a plan, but we need your full corporation." Korra didn't like the way Lin had said "we". _Did Asami trick the chief as well with her ways? No way Lin thought this was a good idea._

"What's the plan chief?" Lin looked to Bolin to finish her thoughts. Maybe if it came out of the friendly bender it would be easier for Korra to except it. Bolin got the hint, because he started to speak. "Well kor, you know we only have your best interest at heart. I know all about the deception, because Lin told me what happened last night. We care about you. I would never want anyone to ever hurt you like that, but we need Asami to catch Amon." Korra interrupted the ramblings of Bolin. "Spit it out Bo. What is the plan?" Bolin Gulped loudly knowing the next words would not come out as easily.

"Well the plan is to go about your life like you never found out Asami was using you. That means you two need to be seen together as a... Couple." Korra's face contorted from shock to confusion and back to anger in a matter of seconds. "You not only expect me to see her again, but also act as though I'm in love with her!? It's not going to happen!" Bolin gave the Avatar a sad smile.

"I know she betrayed you, but think like The Avatar not a broken hearted woman. This could be your only way to capture Amon. He has hurt a countless number of people. Are you really willing to give up this opportunity just because this woman hurt your pride?" Korra expression softened and she realized how selfish she was at that very moment. Yes it would hurt to see Asami again, but it would hurt more to know she let her emotions get in the way of being the Avatar people needed her to be.

"Your right Bolin. I'll do it if it means to save people's lives." Lin looked at the burly earth bender next to her impressed with how he persuaded Korra to agreeing. She turned back to The Avatar and spoke while standing from the couch.

"Well now that this is settled we will leave you and your guest alone. Come by the station tonight around 8:00pm, and we will figure out the details together. Oh and by the way maybe don't bring up the whole drop dead gorgeous red head your sleeping with. We don't want to make this more complicated than it already is." Korra scoffed at the Chief.

"Please Asami wouldn't care if I slept with all of Republic City." Lin laughed at the naive Avatar in front of her. "I don't think you know what your talking about. When I asked her to help save your life she said yes with no hesitation. Even when I told her about a lesser sentence she didn't seem to care. She was only in it to save your life. She loves you Korra even if you don't want to see it." Korra rolled her eyes at Lin. _Obviously she is a better actress than she expected, if she could fool the chief of police into believing that as well._ Bolin finally broke the awkward silence.

"Well we will see you tonight. Tell Ginger I said hi." Bolin winked in Korra's direction, and started walking out the front door with Lin. The door shut and Korra slumped down in her chair and placed a hand over her eyes. _I can't believe I will have to see her again._ _It's the only way though. At least one good thing will happen from this_. "Everything ok?" Korra lifted her head from her hands to see a long legged beauty walking her way with only a T-shirt to cover her body. Korra's mouth went dry at the vision in front of her.

Ginger noticed the way the Avatar was staring at her, and decided to push her luck. The red head sat on Korra's lap, and wrapped her arms around her neck. Korra finally found her voice. "Yes but I want to be honest with you, since you have been honest with me." Ginger bit her lip and shook her head waiting for Korra to continue. "Well I am going to work with the police and my ex to get to a very dangerous man. The only way to get to this man is by acting like we are still together. So if your freaked out by that I understand." Ginger didn't speak instead she leaned in and kissed Korra hard on the mouth. She pulled back and finally spoke up. "If that's what needs to happen I can wait for you." Korra was mesmerized by this understanding woman on her lap. _I did choose the wrong person._ _Wait maybe I'm just rebounding. I don't want to hurt her like Asami hurt me._ Korra thoughts were driving her insane, so she decided to make the whole situation clear to Ginger. "I don't want to ever cause you pain. I'm not sure what I want or what this is." Korra waved her hand between the two of them. "But I like you and so I have to say I'm not ready for a relationship." Ginger kept smiling and wrapped her arms further around the dark shoulders. Bringing their bodies closer.

"I never want to push you into something to fast or anything you don't want, but that said I had fun last night and I think you did too. I want to see you again even if it's just as friends. However if you want to be friends with benefits I wouldn't argue with that either." Korra looked up into those dark eyes she had already grown fond of. She didn't know what she wanted, but the sound of benefits sounded nice. Every time she was with Ginger she felt the pain in her heart ease.

"I don't see why we couldn't do that, but we will have to be secretive about it. No one can know we are hanging out together. Especially not Asami." Korra didn't really care what Asami thought, but the Chief was right it would do no good for her to know. "I can keep a secret. What do you say we christen this new friendship." Ginger gave a seductive smirk, and Korra knew she was going to enjoy this new agreement.

* * *

Asami was waiting patiently for Lin and Bolin to return. _Where are they? They should be back by now. It has been hours._ thirty more minutes passed, and the two finally came into the police station. Asami couldn't hold back her excitement. She ran over to Lin.

"Well what did she say? Will she do it?" Lin's face was unreadable which only made Asami more anxious for the answers. "She said yes to the plan, but don't get to excited it took a lot of convincing." Asami didn't care the fact that she would be seeing Korra again and hopefully getting the chance to make her fall for her all over again was enough.

"When do we get started?" Asami's voice sounded desperate. Bolin stepped up to Asami and placed a large hand on the pale woman. "Korra is coming tonight at 8:00 pm, so we can come up with a solid plan. Asami, remember she still hasn't forgiven you for what you did. You need to keep your space from her." Asami nodded her head but inside she was still jumping up and down knowing she would see the love of her life tomorrow.

Then she thought about how Korra must have looked when they went to see her, and grew concerned. "When you saw her did she look like she was okay?" Bolin had stepped back and laughed into his hand.

"Yeah she looked like she was doing REAL good." Bolin got out between burst of laughter. Lin elbowed the earth bender trying to give the hint for him to shut his mouth. Asami quirked an eye brow, but ignored the interaction between the two. She would get to finally get to explain herself to Korra and she wasn't going to blow it this time.

* * *

Korra took a deep breath before walking through the double doors of the police station. The last time she was here she was hopelessly in love with the very woman who had back stabbed her.

Now she was a train wreck with a hole in her heart. L _ets get this over with as soon as possible._ Korra could see the chief in her office with Bolin and a long dark haired woman.

Korra made her way over to the office and knocked. The face she never wanted to see again turned quickly, and had a intense stare. Those green eyes could have been her undoing. She pried her eyes away from the enticing ones staring her down.

"I'm here so let's get this over with so I can leave. I have plans." Korra walked to the furthest corner away from Asami. She could feel those same green eyes watching her every movement. Lin cleared her throat and spoke first. "Well we are going to have Asami talk to her father again, but we don't want them to have the upper hand. So whatever meeting place they have planned out is not going to happen. Asami needs to talk them into a meeting in an area that we control. That's going to be the hard part. Asami we will need a few days to set everything up. Until then you two need to act as though nothing has changed. I'm sure Amon has someone following you at all times. Which is why I put a bag on Asami head so he didn't know I dragged her out that night." Asami's eyes finally left Korra's face, and she looked over to Lin.

"Ok sounds like a good plan." Lin walked over to Korra who was looking like a child pouting in the corner. "Korra that means you need to act like you are a love sick fool just like the other day." Korra sent daggers through her eyes at Lin.

"I was never love sick for that! I was tricked! Big difference.!" The words stung Asami, but she knew she deserved every insult. Lin broke the awkward moment. "Well whatever it was you need to do it again. That means Asami spends the night with you until we can finally get to Amon." Korra's mouth felt like it would unhinge from how wide it opened from shock. "No way that's where I draw the line!" Bolin steeped in between the two woman afraid Korra might say something she would regret.

"Hey let's cool down. Korra this is the only way that Amon wont get suspicious. You have to do this right, or all of this is for nothing. Also maybe you can act like seeing Asami isn't a choir in public." Korra looked over to Asami and let out a long breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"Your right Bo. I need to remember this is not for me. I'll try harder." Korra walked over to Asami for the first time and leaned down and gave her a lopsided smile. Which sent a fluttering feeling in Asami's stomach. Korra reached out a hand for Asami to take. The reach was accepted with a pale hand, and before Asami knew it she was pulled up into the Avatars arms. Korra wrapped her strong hands around Asami's small waist. Asami thought her heart had stopped, but she wasn't complaining. Every touch from Korra made Asami want more.

She forgot anyone else was in the office. Pale hands ran through the short cropped brown hair. Asami leaned down lost in the moment. She wanted to taste those lips that she had only been away from for a night, but that one night felt like an eternity. Korra met the red painted lips the rest of the distance.

Then the southerner pulled away, and whispered. "You ready to go home my love?" Asami melted by the name Korra gave her. She nodded not able to speak. Korra pulled back from the embrace and grabbed the taller woman's hand. Korra dragged Asami out the office door, but she turned back to say one last thing.

"I'll go along with this plan, but make it fast. I don't want to spend one second more than I have to with this woman." Asami's heart felt like it had fallen from her chest and shattered into a million unsalvageable pieces.

She might have gotten to see Korra again, but the tan woman absolutely wanted nothing to do with her. They walked out of the office hand and hand. From a distance they might have looked like a couple. However Asami knew she would probably lose Korra forever after this was done. The thought made Asami feel sick to her stomach. If this is all I get to have of Korra I will make sure every touch, word, and look counts. They had taken Korra's car, and as soon as they sat in the back the Avatar distanced herself from Asami.

They drove in uncomfortable silence all the way to the apartment. Korra played her part perfectly. When Lee opened the door she was Asami's girlfriend in all since of the word. The pale woman couldn't even tell the difference herself, but when they were behind closed doors again The Avatar was cold and harsh.

"Well I'll sleep on the couch and you can take the bed." Korra said. Asami shook her head. "I'm not taking your bed away. I'll take the couch." Korra opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

She moved to the threshold to open it. In the doorway stood Ginger. "Sorry am I early?" Korra looked to Asami and back to the entryway before answering. "There has been a change of plans."

* * *

 **Reviews**

infitau23- Ooohh..and the plot thickens. Chief Lin's plan of bringing together Asami and Korra to fake date is really interesting especially after Asami's betrayal. And not to mention, there is this new character Ginger who can really put more colors to this already vibrant story. Can we expect more jealous and enraged Asami then? Hahah

Thanks for the update! Pls do keep them coming.

MyCupRunnethover- yes it should create some good hijinx for sure. Oh Asami is not going to take this sitting down. There will be a return of jealous Asami don't you worry. I

sure will. Thanks for reading :).

* * *

madox85 -ha! asami will so be jealous (again)!

another update pleaseeeeee...

mycuprunnethover- oh yeah she is not going to be happy lol.

ask and you shall receive.

* * *

Guest- I'm sure Korra would like to tell us all if the curtains matched the drapes...

mycuprunnethover- Haha I think you are right! you know I debated writing smut for Ginger and Korra and I decided against it. Just because I like korrasami so much, but what do you think should I have put more detail in there?

* * *

mpowers045- More Ginger moments

mycuprunnethover- I couldn't help myself. Not only am I a fan of love triangles, but I'm also a fan of jealous Asami and Korra. A lot of my favorite AUs will be present in the fic.


	12. The Right Kind Of Wrong

Author's note: Now we get to see Asami's reaction to Korra sleeping with Ginger. Let's see how this cat fight plays out. Enjoy.

"There has been a change of plans. Come on in" Ginger stepped through the door and the tension in the air could be cut with a butter knife.

Asami closed the distance from Korra. She wrapped a hand around korra's arm and leaned into her shoulder. The southerner shrugged the embrace off.

"You don't have to do that. Ginger already knows we aren't together anymore." Asami looked shocked, but then she saw the way Ginger was looking at Korra, and realization came crashing down. _No way they did... Korra wouldn't have... Would she?_ Asami looked to Korra before replying. "She does? Can I ask how she knows about this situation?" Asami tried to keep her tone neutral, but everyone could hear a bit of a snap to it. Ginger was the first to speak up.

"Well we talked a lot last night... And this morning." Asami looked at Korra, and a light blush colored her cheeks and she sent the red head a shy smile.

Asami's heart was aching. She couldn't believe her love had ran into the arms of another just a few hours after they had broken up. Asami felt the tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Every second Korra gave Ginger a look that use to be only reserved for her was another moment Asami felt breaking down. _How much did Korra tell this waitress? Did she care for her? Does she care for me anymore? Of course not you betrayed her._ Before Asami's thoughts drove her insane she excused herself.

Asami turned, and walked into korra's room shutting the door behind her. The tears fell as soon as he was alone. Asami's mind raced with the fact that she wasn't the person that would be touching Korra, kissing her, and loving her anymore. Every thought caused more tears to stream down her face. _I have no right to feel upset. I caused this. If korra's happy that's all that matters._ Asami crawled under the covers of the bed and cried herself to sleep.

Asami woke up feeling miserable. Her eyes were puffy and red from the endless crying of last night. She got out of bed and walked to the rooms attached bathroom.

Asami looked at herself in the mirror. She barely recognized the pathetic looking woman staring back at her. _I need to get a grip. I can't let Korra see me like this._ She turned the faucet on and splashed some much needed cold water on her face.

Asami reached up to pinch her cheeks to add some color to her very flushed face. _Ok well I g_ _uess that's good enough. Korra won't be looking to close anyway._ Asami stepped out of the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen for some coffee. She passed by the couch to see Korra wrapped up around the pale red headed woman.

The pain in her heart was back and with full force this time. Asami walked away trying to pry that image out of her head. _I'm going to need something stronger than coffee if I'm going to get through_ _this._ Asami shook that thought of her head. _What am I saying I'm Asami fucking Sato I can have anything or anyone I want. I'm not_ _giving Korra up without a fight and no red headed bimbo will get in the way._ Asami smirked and proceeded to make the coffee conjuring a brilliant idea in the process.

Korra opened her eyes to the smell of roasted coffee and stretched out her muscles. She felt resistance and soon found it was Ginger wrapped in her arms that was causing it. She smiled and leaned down kissing the top of the sleeping woman's head.

Ginger stirred from her sleep to see blue eyes staring down at her. "I didn't mean to spend the night." Korra leaned down and kissed the waitresses lips. "I actually am glad you did. Things were a little weird with Asami." Ginger laughed and Korra felt a little lighter.

"Well I'm glad I was a good distraction from your ex girlfriend, who you have to live with now for reasons you can't explain." Korra knew it was a joke, but for some reason it made her worried about Gingers feelings. "Your still ok with this situation right? If your not I completely understand and we can stop." The waitress leaned into the brown muscular body closing any distance between them before whispering.

"I will endure any awkward ex girlfriends to finally be with you in any small way. Korra's smile reappeared. She shifted so that she was on top of Ginger. Korra brushed a stray hair from the pale woman's face, and leaned down to give her lips a lingering kiss.

The embrace was interrupted by a clearing of a throat. Korra lifted her head to see a half naked Asami leaning against the wall. Korra gapped for a moment running her eyes up the perfect figure of the Raven haired goddess in front of her.

All Asami was wearing was her red under garments that left little to the imagination. Korra's mouth dried and Asami was pleased with the reaction. _So she is obviously still attracted to me. Good I can use this to my advantage._ Asami made her way to the recliner in the corner of the room facing the two woman entangled together with coffee in hand.

Ginger was finally able to see what Korra was so distracted by and sent Asami a death glare. Korra followed every movement Asami made not realizing she was still on top of Ginger. Actually she had completely forgotten the redhead was in the room till a hand reached up and grabbed her chin to get her attention. Korra's face was turned and Gingers face was no longer happy, but instead very serious as she spoke. "Can you ask her to put some clothes on?" Korra was brought back to the moment. She sat up off the waitress.

"Asami can you get dressed please." Asami quirked an eyebrow. "I don't think I will." Asami took a casual sip of her coffee and that was it Ginger was done being nice to this temptress.

She sat up and looked Asami square in the eyes as she said. "What are you playing at, Asami?" The half naked beauty's expression never faltered. She remained calm and collected. "The real question is what are you playing at, Ginger?" The red head looked confused, but Asami continued to speak. "I've been thinking and I need to know exactly what you know about me and Korra's situation." Ginger looked to Korra who hadn't taken her eyes off Asami since she first came into the room. Ginger didn't like this one bit.

"Fine I'll tell you what you want to know but first you have to put some damn clothes on." Asami laughed at the frustrated waitress. "Why do I need to put clothes on? I think Korra likes me this way. Don't you think?" That broke Korra from her obvious staring. "What no I was just in shock! I..I don't like t..that..." Korra stuttered while motioning to Asami's body.

The engineer still felt very confident in Korra's reaction even from the protest. "Well then I guess I can stay like this while you Pexplain how much you know." Ginger huffed out an aggravated breath and crossed her hands. "Fine. Korra didn't tell me much. Just that you guys broke up and that you have to work together which means you have to act like you are together still. That's all." Asami sipped on her coffee once more taking in all the information. "Did Korra tell you that I'm still in love with her?" Ginger gasped in surprised at how forward Asami was being and she didn't even seem like she cared that Korra was sitting right there.

"Why are you asking me this?" Asami only proceeded to explain in a calm voice. "I'm asking because I want you to realize how invested I am in Korra. I'm dressed like this because I want you to see how far I will go to get her back, and most important I want to warn you." Ginger wasn't liking where this conversation was going.

"Warn me about what?" Asami uncrossed her legs and recrossed them giving the Avatar a show in the process. She loved the way Korra was looking at her right at this moment and decided from here she would wear as little as possible no matter what. "Warn you that I don't trust you and that I will be watching you very closely. What type of woman is ok with the person they are romantically involved with shacking up with there ex? Not one you can trust. Now I think you should leave and not see Korra for a while." Ginger stood up in anger at that and moved closer to where Asami was sitting.

"How dare you! Even though you have to act like your together doesn't mean you are! I can see Korra when ever I want to!" Asami placed her mug down and stood up. She walked past Ginger and sat right next to Korra, placing an arm around the broad shoulders. Korra stiffened up from the contact. The Avatar's thought process was not working.

Every slight touch of the soft gentle cold fingers caressing her warm skin sent waves of shivers down her spine. The almost naked form sitting so close to her made her head spin with lust. Korra's eyes were locked to those red lips that use to haunt her dreams. They were so close that if Korra leaned just a little closer she would be able to taste that tempting mouth. That same mouth that had lied to her since the first time they had met. The very same mouth that would lie to her again if she got the chance.

Korra was drawn out of her haze and moved further away from Asami. "Don't. This is just an arrangement nothing more. No matter what you wear or don't wear is not going to change that." Asami raised her hands in surrender.

"Ok Avatar. I still don't think the Chief will be happy to hear that she is here when we are supposed to be in a relationship. My father thinks very little of me, but I doubt he would think I would ever have a threesome." Korra nodded in understanding. She stood up and took Ginger's hand.

"She is right. Someone might be watching us and I don't think it will look good if you come over and stay the night." Ginger placed a pale hand on Korra's cheek. "I understand, but when can I see you again?" Asami spoke up interrupting the intimate moment the two woman were sharing. "How about you let Korra contact you. You don't want to come off as to needy." Asami was sitting on the couch with a victorious grin on her face. _Now that Gingers out of the picture I will be able to make Korra fall in love with me all over again._ Ginger gave an annoyed glare in Asami's direction, but immediately put her attention back to Korra.

"If this is the last time I'll see you for a while I should make it memorable." Before Korra could answer the red head soft lips were on hers in a moment of seconds. Hands tangled in the short brown cropped hair, and the two girls bodies were pushed together. Korra's hands started wondering up Ginger's back, gripping the shirt and intensifying the kiss. Korra almost forgot anyone else was with them till a voice flooded the room.

"Well if you don't mind Ginger me and Korra have a lot of business to catch up on." Ginger gave one last chase kiss to Korra's lips before stepping away. "You know where to find me when this is all over. I'll be waiting." She started walking toward the front door, but Asami interrupted her movement with a hand. "Actually could you use the back door. Someone might be watching us remember." Ginger pulled away from Asami giving her a glare in the process, but moved toward the back entrance anyway.

She turned right toward Korra blowing her a kiss before slipping out. Korra turned her attention to Asami, who was still sitting on the couch seductively.

"Why did you do that? I really like Ginger? It's not like you really liked me anyway. It was all an act to get the Avatar for your dad." Asami flinched at the harsh statement. Her facial expression became softer as she answered. "I don't trust her Korra. Don't you think her showing up at meetings you attend or events you go to is a little to convenient. Not to mention right after we break up she shows up just in time to be a rebound. I'm just trying to look out for your best interest. I know what you must think about me, but I have fallen for you and I would do anything to make you see that." Korra closed her eyes and breathed out a sigh of frustration.

"Ginger is a waitress at one of the only nice restraints in the city. She caters for them all the time for extra money and I went to a popular bar in town that night. Not everyone has a secret agenda like you Asami. There is nothing you can say or do that will ever make me believe anything you say again. The only reason I agreed to this is to catch Amon. I have no feelings for you and I never will." Asami was holding back tears. She had lost the one person cho had truly cared for her besides her mother and she had no else to blame but herself. Asami's voice was weak and shaky as it came out.

"Well then I guess I will never connivence you, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try." She stood from the couch and started making her way toward the bedroom. "Where are you going?" Asami didn't turn around the tears she was holding back moments ago had come full force down her face. "I'm going to get ready and go see my dad. I want to know if he still believes we are together since last nights events. If we are being watched we might be in trouble." She shut the door behind her and let the hot tears stream freely down her cheeks.

* * *

The drive to her Future Industries cleared her thoughts. Asami had to be on her top game if she were to make it seem like the plan was still on. She had arrived in the parking lot and took one more calming breath before walking toward the receptionists desk.

"I'm looking for Hiroshi Sato. I'm his daughter" The woman behind the desk looked up from her paperwork and her eyes widened at Asami standing in front of her. The engineer was wearing a very tight red dress. Every inch of the outfit showed all the right curves on her body. These clothes were probably not the best thing to wear to go out in public, but it wasn't for anyone it was for Korra.

Just remembering the reaction she had gotten out of the southerner as she walked out of the room was enough to make it worth it. Korra had nearly tripped and could hardly keep her eyes off of the pale beauty. The memory made Asami smile to herself. The receptionist tried her best to keep her composure as she used the intercom. "Mr. Sato your daughter is her to see you... Yes sir." She looked up from the device and allowed Asami in.

Asami made her way into her father's office and sat down in the chair. "Well I see you have your finest business suit on. So what do you have for me today?" Hiroshi didn't even try to hide his sarcasm as he spoke. "Well I was wondering if you were done making the arrangements for the Avatar yet?." The CEO shifted in his chair and placed his hands on the desk. "Why yes we have. The meeting will be taking place at my mansion. I think it's time for your girlfriend to come to dinner to meet your father. I have to give my approval of this new relationship." Asami frowned at the fake concern. _At least it doesn't seem like he has any idea that we have broken up._ Asami knew that Lin would never agree to this meeting spot, but at least now she knew their secret was safe. "Ok I'll insist she meets my father. I'll let you know when we will be coming over" Asami stood from the chair and left. _I need to find Korra right now and tell her what happened._

* * *

Korra had just finished her training. It seemed like she was off her game today. Every sparring match with the air acolytes was clumsy and poorly executed. She would have to make up with some more practice at the arena gym. Just then Bolin was walking toward Korra as usual ready to take her out to eat after her Avatar training.

"So how was last night? Did you Asami kiss and make up?" Korra nudged Bolin in the arm. "No Bo, it was super awkward, and then Ginger came over and over again made it more awkward." Bolin cut Korra off at the mention of the red heads name. "What? Ginger came over? That's not a good thing. What if someone saw her?" Korra shook her head. "I doubt anyone did it was dark outside and anyway she snuck out the back this morning." Bolin's mouth was wide open. Korra was afraid something might fly in there.

"She spent the night? Your going to blow this whole thing. You need to be more careful." Korra was getting feed up with people telling her what do do even if they were all right. "Listen it won't happen again. I told Ginger I would contact her after this whole thing is done with. It's fine Bo." The earth bender seemed to calm after that and started laughing.

"So what did Asami say when she found out you had slept with someone else only hours after you two called it quits?" Korra stopped dead in her tracks. "Well she seemed upset, but said nothing really. The morning after is a different story though." Bolin wasn't letting this go he wanted to hear every excruciating detail. "Well what happened this morning?" Korra sighed and proceeded telling the nosey earth bender the entire story. At the end Bolin was doubled over laughing.

"So she tried to tempt you with her sexy body and it almost worked huh?" Korra's face turned red hot. "No it didn't almost work!." Bolin was not buying it. Korra had been mesmerized by Asami the first time she had layed eyes on the call girl. "Ok whatever you say. You know if you wanted to you could sleep with her one last time. I mean doesn't have to mean anything. It's just to get closure." Korra whipped her head around to face Bolin fully. "What are you taking about?" Bolin only smiled wide as he continued.

"Well right now you can't even focus around her while she is half naked. Maybe it's because you need to get on last fuck in to get her off your mind." Korra thought about it, but quickly shook the suggestion off her mind. "Bo that is messed up. I would never do that." They continued walking toward the restaurant, but Korra had lost her appetite. Maybe it was because she had done so bad at training, or because she was actually considering sleeping with Asami one last time to get her out of her head. She had changed so much, but she didn't want to be the type of person to use someone else even if that person deserved it.

Korra stopped once more and Bolin seemed confused. "You ok Korr? Korra shook her head no as she answered. "No I'm not I actually am not hungry today. I'm going to the gym. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Bolin waved goodbye before reminding Korra of the meeting tomorrow at the police station with Lin.

* * *

 **Punch**  
"What am I doing?"  
 **Kick**  
"I can't concentrate."  
 **Swing**  
"What is wrong with me? Do I still have feelings for Asami?"

Korra's turmoil was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Do you need a sparring partner?" Korra turned to see the Ravened hair woman standing in the door way leaning against the frame still in that red dress that drove Korra crazy. The Avatar didn't know how much Asami had heard, but at this point she couldn't careless.

"No I'm fine." Korra snapped as she placed another bone shattering blow to the punching bag. "Are you scared you will lose." Asami said back in a playful tone. Korra's rage was bubbling over and she tried to fight it back, but you could hear it in her voice. "How did you know how to find me?" Asami stepped closer. "I ran into Bolin on the street. I wanted to let you know as soon as possible that my dad and Amon suspect nothing, and that my dad wants to meet my new "girlfriend" for dinner as soon as possible." Korra made a mental note to not tell Bolin anything ever again.

"Come on Avatar. We both know you've wanted to hit me ever since that night." Korra turned around completely this time and smirked. "You know your right. Why not?" Asami smiled as well and placed her long hair in a ponytail as she steeped on the mat. "Don't you want to change out of that?" Asami looked down at her tight fitting dress and back at Korra.

"I think I should give you as much advantage as possible actually." Korra huffed out with disbelief. _Did this woman really think she could take on the Avatar?_ "Does that mean I can use bending?" Asami smile never left her lips.

"I would never take away your ability to bend. I know how much you like to use it on me." Asami sent Korra a wink and the avatar started blushing fiercely at the memories. Korra made no comment. She just walked up to the mat, and got into her fighting stance. Asami followed suit, but her stance was completely different. Korra had never seen it before which was strange because she had practiced a lot of forms of fighting.

The avatar took this moment to send two earth desks toward Asami, who dodged them easily. The pale woman's movement were fluent and graceful. Korra was running up to Asami as she dodge the attack, but was caught off guard when the a slender figure flipped over her shoulder. Asami had the advantage now, because she was behind Korra. _She is so fast._

Korra thought she would feel the blows of chi blocking, but she never did. Instead she felt her arm being twisted around and her body pushed to the ground. Asami's body was pinning her to the ground at that moment and lips found Korra's ear. "Well that was fast. Would you like to try again?" Korra growled a yes and Asami hopped off giving her room to get on her feet.

The next fight Korra didn't underestimate her opponent. They fought for what seemed like hours. Neither one of them got an advantage. They were evenly matched even with Korra sending streams of water or wind blasts in Asami's direction. The two woman were both sweating and breathing heavily. Asami sent a kick at Korra's head, and that was Korra's chance.

Korra grabbed the skinny leg and trip her other foot sending them both to the floor. Korra landed on top of Asami, and those same perfect legs wrapped around her waist. They both stared at one another panting hot breaths inches away from each other.

There eyes sent a message to one another that said I want you now. Asami grabbed Korra's neck and pulled her down for a fast desperate kiss. Korra reacted with her own longing movements. Their bodies rocked with need to be closer, and Asami's dress rose up further giving Korra a better view. Dark hands made their way under the perfect butt and squeezed. Asami moaned into Korra's mouth giving permission for more.

Asami was done being patient. She shifted her body weight so that she turned them over, and she was on top. She sat up on Korra's rock solid abdomen and pulled her dress over her head. Korra ran her hands up the pale body above her. The temptation was to much every logical thought in the avatar's head was clouded.

Korra sat up and continued where they had left off. Kissing the wrong woman never felt so right. Every forbidden taste was so sweet. No wonder she couldn't think straight around Asami. The woman did something to her that was unexplainable and tonight was no different. Korra's lust and rage were mixing together and she could feel warmth through out her entire body. It felt good, but this wasn't the same feeling she had felt before when she kissed Asami. Something felt off to Korra.

Korra eyes shoot open and a glowing light came from them. Korra pulled away from the kiss and Asami gasped at the bright light shining from the usually blue eyes. "Korra, what's happening? Are you ok" Korra tried to get a grasp on the situation. She didn't feel in control and that might not end well for her or Asami. _I've never been able to go into the Avatar state before. What was so special about now?_ Korra blinked a few times before the glowing stopped completely.

She looked down at Asami who was just as confused as she was. "I have to go." Korra practically ran out of the gym. Leaving Asami on the floor with no explanation. _I have to get to Tenzin immediately. He will know what's going on with me._

* * *

Korra had made it to air temple island in record time. She ran until she finally found Tenzin. She was out of breath, but that didn't stop her from trying to talk. "Tenzin huff Avatar huff state." The air bender only raised an eyebrow. "Korra calm down. What is it your trying to say?" The Avatar finally caught her breath.

"I went into the Avatar state today. I don't know why, but I did." Tenzin's eyes widened and he became excited by the news. "This is great! How did it happen? What were you doing?" Korra looked away and a light blush covered her cheeks. She couldn't make eye contact with her mentor. _What am I going to tell him? I was about to have sex with the woman who's father is trying to kill me. When my eyes started to glow._ Korra just laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head. "Um well it's a funny story. Let's just say you probably don't want to hear about it." Tenzin shot Korra a serious look. "If you don't tell me then we won't know how to control it or how to replicate the situation." Korra face fell at that statement.

"Replicate? I don't think we should do that. Isn't there another way?" Korra was panicking now. She had gotten out of that situation barely and she might have to do it again. "Ok well don't say I didn't warn you. I was with... Someone and we were well... Kissing and things lead to another, but before anything more happened my eyes started glowing. I came over here as soon as it stopped because I thought you might know why it happened." Tenzin was in shock. It was obvious he was not expecting that. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "Ok then let's think. My father told me that sometimes the avatar state would occur when he was most emotionally vulnerable." Korra thought about that for a moment.

Yeah she was angry, but that wasn't the only emotion she was feeling. Maybe she did need to reenact the situation over again. Only this time she would make sure Asami knew it didn't mean anything. "Thanks Tenzin. This helped." She was about to leave but her mentor stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Korra yelled over her shoulder without stopping. "What you said to do. Replicate the situation." Korra couldn't see the air benders face, but she imagined his expression being one of embarrassment. Korra had no time she had to figure out how to get control of the Avatar state and fast.

* * *

Asami was pacing in the living room of korra's apartment. She had no idea what was going on. All she really knew was that she was worried about the love of her life. Thoughts of Korra swam in her mind and she felt so guilty. Korra seemed to have been confused and scared, and it was all her fault. "Every time I touch her I hurt her. Maybe I should just leave her alone for good." Asami heard the door opening and her heart stopped. Korra stepped through the threshold and had an unreadable expression. Asami moved closer to Korra so that she was an arms length away.

"Korra I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you ok?" The southerner closed the distance and wrapped her muscular arms around the slender waist.

"I'm fine. Actually I need to ask you a favor." Asami's breath hitched in her throat at the sudden contact. "I'm confused I thought you were upset?" She said in a weak voice. Asami wanted to make sure Korra was alright, but the distance was quickly making her mind wondered to different ideas.

"I'm fine. Actually I'm great. What happened earlier was the Avatar state. I hadn't been able to access it until now. That's actually my favor. I need you." Those three simple words sent a warmth between Asami's legs. Her eyes fluttered down to the lips of the Avatar. A dark hand came up to rest on her cheek. The warmth of the Palm to her skin flashed other places she rather have those skilled hands.

Korra voice was soft and raspy as she spoke. "I need you to know before we go any further that this is just another arrangement. This could give us an upper hand in defeating Amon. I need to figure out how to control the Avatar state. I don't want you to get your hopes up, because this doesn't mean we are together. This also doesn't mean I forgive you. If you have any protest say it now." The hand that was once on the pale cheek made its way to the back of Asami neck and started pulling her in.

The tall beauty only had seconds to decide whether, or not to allow Korra to use her for her own selfish gain. This might be a horrible mistake, but it was one she knew she wouldn't regret no matter how many times she made it. Asami would gladly make this bad decision if that were to mean having any part of Korra.

Asami closed her eyes and willingly allowed Korra to take her down to the only heaven she had ever known. They ended up on the couch with hands ripping clothes off and flinging them to the floor. Asami looked down to the breath taking Avatar below her. Those blue eyes felt like they were piercing her very soul. The words that had been on the tip of Asami's tongue came out with out any hesitation. "I'm so in love with you."

* * *

Reveiws

Thundercatroar-

I know her feelings are hurt, but I hope that someday Korra will grow up and realize what a big honking baby and stupendous ass she's been, not only to Asami, but (and I can't believe I'm saying this) Ginger as well.

When Lin Beifong takes up for someone? That ought to be a giant red flag right there...

I also hope that the mother of all catfights takes place, and Asami scratches Ginger's eyes out, just for the sheer principle of it. She should have her weave snatched out, at least...because you know that slut's hair ain't natural.

'Roar

P.S.: No, you shouldn't put more detail into the drapes and curtains, save that for 'Sami, she'll appreciate it more.

Mycuprunnethover-

yep Korra is stubborn. It might be while till she fully forgives Asami.

Yep Lin is a huge korrasami shipper in this one lol.

There wasnt a full on fight like you wanted, but who knows that might come in later.

That last sentence made me cry I was laughing so hard.

Yeah I felt like it would take away what they had together, but I could be wrong.

lestibur-

Damn! chapter 10 and 11 are awesome! wow Korra and Ginger nice plot twist, come on please get those three together Ginger and Asami can share Korra, that would be amazing and i never have read that combo xD Korra/Asami/Ginger

Mycuprunnethover-

thank you :).

I don't think Asami is much of the sharing type, but I would like to see that combo as well. Maybe an alternative chapter after this fix is done.

elvimar-

me encanto 3

mycuprunnethover-

My Spanish is not so good, but I used translate and it came up I love 3 so I think that means you either like the love triangle or you want to see them all three together lol. If that's wrong I'm sorry, but the yeah I have a thing for love triangles in stories. A lot of my favorite Au will pop up in this story and a lot of them already have.

crazyasianchick97-

oh shit! I can't wait for the next chapter I can feel the jealousy and awkwardness already, so good keep up the great work

mycuprunnethover- oh there will only be tons of that's so get prepared. Thanks you :).


End file.
